Fresh new start
by BecaEffinMitchell47
Summary: Beca decides that she needs a fresh start, moving on with Amy and following her dreams. Bechloe endgame. Sorry i suck at summaries, i hope you guys like the fic.
1. Fresh new start

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry i have no idea where I'm going with my last fix, so i just decided to start up with this one. It will be bechloe, just give me a little time. Please leave me comments to let me know how to improve! thank uuuu**

Beca Mitchell sat in her car next to the apartment she shared with Chloe and Amy. It had been 2 weeks since they came back from the USO tour, and things were not going well. Amy didn't move out but she was never home either. She claimed she was "too rich to be in one place for more than a day". So that left Chloe and herself. They didn't really talk anymore. Chloe was busy with school, and when she wasn't she was always talking to Chicago. When Chloe wasn't talking to Chicago, she was arguing with Beca. They fought over every little thing, from Beca accidentally leaving the toothpaste open, to their latest argument, beca making too much noise while Chloe was trying to sleep. She didn't know what was going on. Chloe was angry constantly, and she had never known the girl to be mad this much at anything.

'Stupid Chicago.' She thought to herself. He was most likely the cause of their problems. Of course he managed to weasel himself in between Chloe and her. Chloe was head over heels for the guy, and they had only known each other for a few weeks. Meanwhile, Beca was stupid in love with the redhead and Chloe never even noticed. All the kissy noises and sweet talking through the phone made her nauseous. Beca was at her breaking point. She couldn't do it anymore. Theo was on her ass about moving to Boston to be closer to Khaled's label, so she was looking for apartments there. She just really didn't know how to tell Chloe. She sighed heavily. Until then, she just had to tough it out. She turned off her car, plucking the keys out of the ignition. She grabbed her laptop bag and got out before she locked her car and slowly made her way upstairs. Beca made it to her floor and was fumbling through her keys trying to find the one to the door when a voice rang out loudly in the hallway, making her jump.

"Hey, Shawshank." Fat Amy stood next to the door, a big suitcase just flung on the floor next to her.

"Amy, what the hell? Where did you come from?" She laughed and pulled the Australian girl in for a hug. Amy shrugged.

"Here, there. Let me tell you, I got a lot of man stick out there, and I'm only here to see you guys before I head out for another couple weeks." Beca shuddered and went back to finding her key.

"Man stick? That's disgusting. Thank you for sharing that I really needed to know that." She finally found the right key and unlocked the door, holding the door open for Amy to drag her suitcase in.

"Not my fault you're not getting any. Want me to find you a cute Slim Jim?" Beca laughed again and shook her head.

"No thanks." Amy just shrugged and flung her suitcase onto Beca and Chloe's bed. She started to speak again but was cut off by a laugh coming from the other side of the room.

"That's literally the funniest thing I've ever heard, i can't believe that actually happened!" Chloe exclaimed as Beca rolled her eyes.

"She's apparently on the phone with her boy toy." Fat Amy made a thrusting motion and Beca gagged.

"Yeah, thank you again, Amy, for that image."

"Anytime, shorty. So where are we going tonight? Mama's ready to find her some New York stick." Beca laughed loudly.

"Dude, stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?" Chloe had finished her call without either of them noticing and she came around the side of the curtain they had hung for "privacy".

"Beca's all pruny because we're both getting our hot dingo on and she's over here bored and lonely."

"No, I'm not," Beca said as she rolled her eyes. Amy was starting to get on her nerves.

"Aw, Becs, I'm sure Chicago has some friends he could set you up with." Beca scoffed.

"Yeah, no thanks. He can keep his dorky military buddies to himself, I'm good," she said rudely. Chloe looked hurt.

"I'm only trying to help, you have been kind of rude lately. More so than usual." Fat Amy just looked between the two.

"Um, is something wrong? Why are you guys fighting right now." Chloe looked at Amy.

"We're not fighting, Beca's just being stubborn. No sense in talking about it because Beca doesn't talk about anything. Ever." Beca stared at Chloe.

"What did this just turn into? Why are you suddenly so pissed at me?" Chloe scoffed.

"Maybe because you've been acting like a child since we got back from the tour. You're really excited about leaving me and Amy and just leaving this whole life behind, right?" Beca's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious right now?" Beca was starting to get angry. "You guys are the ones who encouraged me to do this! I was going to say no! You stood in front of me and told me to go and to follow this dream and all that nonsense. And now suddenly it's a problem for you? Thats ridiculous, Chloe." Chloe wasn't having it.

"Beca, of course i told you to follow your dream. What kind of best friend would i be if i told you that i didn't want you to go and i wanted you to stay here with me? What kind of best friend would i be if i told you that i didn't want you to leave me? I want you here Beca. I want you to decide to stay and to not go off and make new friends and forget about us." Becas face softened. Chloe was scared to lose her. That she understood.

"Chlo, I-" Chloe's phone ringing interrupted her. Chloe picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Chicago. I have to take this." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Trying to have an adult conversation here and your boyfriend just interrupts and you decide to take the call. Great talk Chlo." Beca picked up a bag and began putting her things in it. Chloe declined the call and put her phone down.

"You happy? I didn't answer so we can keep talking. Why are you packing?" Beca stopped and looked at Chloe.

"Because I have to start packing eventually. I'm leaving soon." Chloe crossed her arms.

"So you're just going to leave anyway? After everything I just said?" Beca sighed.

"Chloe I have to. This is my dream. You really think that we're going to lose touch? You're my best friend." Chloe and Fat Amy both scoffed.

"Yeah, we're such good friends. You're leaving anyway. You're not even gonna stay and help me." Beca sighed.

"Help you with what? What could you possibly need my help with? You got school, you know you're gonna ace that shit and be an amazing vet. I know I won't be here personally but i'll always call and text and shit to let you know that I'm still your best friend." Amy scoffed again and Beca turned to her. "Can we not right now, Amy?" Any nodded and turned back to her bag.

"You're not here to actually help with the important things. Beca!" Chloe's voice raised and Beca dropped her bag.

"Why do you keep saying that? What's so important that I'm not here for? I'll fly out for every graduation thing you have! I'll call and I'll text and I'll fucking show up to your door and surprise you, why are you so upset that i won't be here?" Beca's voice got louder too and she could see Amy scooting back into the corner of the room and texting. She assumed it was the other Bella's because none of them had witnessed a fight like this between the two older girls. Hell, there hasn't been a fight this bad between the two ever. Beca could see Chloe's eyes beginning to water.

"Because Beca..I.." Beca didn't care about the tears anymore. She was furious. What could possibly make Chloe want her to stay this bad?

"What Chloe? Why do i have to stay? Why do you need me in this apartment so bad?"

"Because Chicago proposed!" The room got quiet. Amy stopped texting and looked up wide-eyed between the two.

"Oh shit. Not good," Amy whispered quietly. She began texting furiously, her phone suddenly starting to make rapid fire singing sounds, signaling all the Bellas now knew. Beca didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. Did Chloe say yes? Why would she say yes? She had a million questions running through her head but she couldn't think clearly enough to say one.

"And before you ask, I said maybe." Becas heart sank. "I love him and I want to marry him, I just don't know if now is the right time. And i need you here to help me figure this out and to talk to me about it and just... i need you Beca." Before she realized what she was doing, Beca started shaking her head. She picked up the bag she had been stuffing full of stuff and put a couple more things in it and zipped it closed. She looked up at Chloe who had tears in her eyes.

"You're leaving anyway?" Beca nodded.

"Chlo, I.. I can't do that. I can't watch you stand there and marry someone you don't know. I can't help you plan it because i don't want you to do this. You don't know this dude! Why would you say yes?" Chloe wiped at her tears angrily.

"Because I love him! Why can't you be happy for me? Why does it matter we barely know each other? I'll learn everything about him. That's what you do in a marriage. Why can't you just stay and help me, Beca?" Beca didn't say anything. She grabbed her shoes and anything else she needed and started walking towards the door. She opened the door and stood in the doorway. She turned back to Chloe and looked at her face.

"I can't. Maybe one day you'll understand, but right now i seriously can't, Chloe. I'm so sorry." She turned away and closed the door, ignoring Chloe calling her name. She hurriedly made her way down the stairs and stopped at her car. She looked around in ther bag for her keys.

"Come on, where are you? Fuck!" She felt her pockets but came up empty. She'd have to go back upstairs for her keys. She couldn't face Chloe right now. She sighed and leaned against her car. Hopefully Chloe didn't come down the stairs either. A sound on the stairs drew her attention and she saw Fat Amy trying to carry her large suitcase down the stairs.

"Hey, shorty! A little help here?" Beca rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Not now, Amy, I can't do this right now." Any huffed and started dragging her bag down the last few steps, a loud thump signaling that she finally got all the way down. Beca sighed. Now was not the time for Amy's madness. She heard a sound next to her and jumped when she looked up, seeing the Australian girl next to her.

"What the fuck? How did you.. Never mind." Fat Amy chuckled and leaned against Beca's car. She held up Beca's car keys, dangling them on one finger.

"Looking for these?" Beca snatched the keys out of her hand and went to unlock her door, Amy jumping in front of her to block her path.

"Hey, hey. Wait a second. We need to talk." Beca groaned.

"Amy, i don't have time for this. I'm.. I'm late. For a meeting." Amy just stared at her. "Ugh, fine. What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Amy to answer.

"I know." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it that you know, oh wise one?" Beca said sarcastically. Amy leaned closer to Beca and looked around.

"I know you're in love with Chloe." Beca froze.

"I...what..I..no..." Fat Amy just looked at her. "Okay, yes! Fine! I'm in love with Chloe. But what does it matter? She's marrying Chicago!" Amy shook her head.

"She's not marrying Chicago. Not yet anyways. You have time to tell her." Beca began shaking her head.

"No. No way. Absolutely not. Not happening dude. That's would ruin our entire friendship." Amy shrugged.

"Then let her marry Chicago. And be alone forever." Beca narrowed her eyes at Amy.

"What's your deal? Why do you want me to do this so bad?" Fat Amy shrugged again.

"It's supposed to be Bhloe forever. I can't stand back and watch you guys drift apart." She reached out and tapped Beca's head. "You guys are meant to be."

"Yeah," Beca scoffed. "Tell that to Chicago."

"But what abou-"

"No, no what ifs, no maybe's, no nothing, Amy. I'm tired of living in fear of Chloe finding out and I'm just.. done. I'm just gonna like.. go off the radar or something I don't know."

"Well, you're going to be super famous, I don't really think you'll be able to be off the radar, ya know Shorty?" Beca nodded. "But fine, I'm coming with you. Well as much as I can anyways. I'll be your distant sidekick, how about that?" Beca laughed.

"Okay, Ames." She unlocked her phone. "I'm texting Theo now to let him know I'm coming to Boston tonight, and I need an apartment." Amy took Beca's keys and unlocked her car, grabbing her bag and tossing it into the backseat. She turned to Beca.

"Let's do this, Shawshank. Leaving it all behind. Rolling out. Making a name for yourself." Beca laughed.

"I need to get a new phone number, also. Let's head there first." They got into Beca's car and made their way to the phone store. After picking out a new phone and doing all the paperwork, Beca stopped the guy before he shut her phone off.

"I just want to send a quick text to the Bellas. After that I only want you and CR to have my number, okay?" Amy nodded and Beca grabbed her phone and opened up the Bella's group message. She sighed and began typing.

_Dear Bellas_

_Listen, I know this is unexpected and you may not understand why, but I've decided to start over. You guys know I love you, and I'm sorry it has to be this way but I need a fresh start. I'm so so very sorry to all of you, this is just as rough for me. Jessica and Ashley, I'm so happy to have met you guys and become friends with you. I know for a fact that y'all will be super successful with your business. Aubrey, I'm sorry our first year together was hectic, but I'm so very happy at how close we've become. You're like the sister i never wanted, but in the best way possible. Legacy, you rock. You're so talented and I'm so excited to hear your songs on the radio. You're the best little sister I've ever had. Flo, you keep on flipping girl. Good luck with your juice truck business, i know it's going to be great. Lily, i literally have no words. You scare the shit out of me, and I'm glad to be your friend. Chloe, I'm so sorry. I wish i could say I'm happy for you, but there isn't any way I could be. I'm so sorry to do this now, when you need your best friend the most, but i can't do this anymore. I can't stand back and watch the woman I love marry another man. I hope you can be happy in whatever you decide with Chicago, but i can't be there, and I'm so so very sorry about that. I really do wish you the best and I love you. _

_You guys are my best friends, and i love you guys so much. I'm so sorry for doing this to you guys. If you need anything please contact CR or Amy. Love you nerds. _

She sent the message and handed the phone back to the store guy. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, not realizing she had been crying while typing. The phone started to ding and she assumed messages from the Bellas were rolling in. He offered the phone to her and she shook her head.

"Just turn it off." He nodded and turned the phone off and finished setting up her new number, handing her the phone when it was done. Amy was typing on her phone when she turned to her.

"The Bellas?" Amy nodded.

"Chloe's especially upset. She wants you to call her." Beca shook her head and started to walk back to her car.

"Can't do that. I'm starting fresh. Let's go, Ames." They got back into her car and she unlocked her new phone. She opened her contacts and pressed call on Theo's name.

"Hey, Theo. I'm on my way to the airport now. Our flight will be there in about 2 hours...Okay great. See you soon."

"You sure this is really what you wanna do, Beca?" Beca nodded and started the car.

"Lets do this. Fresh new start." She looked at Amy and the Australian nodded her head.

"We got this, Shawshank." Beca smiled and put the car in drive.


	2. Ellen

_**Hey guys. So this chapter is just a little filler before I give you guys the next chapter, which I'm hoping is really good because I have some ideas. Let me know what I can do better! Thank uuuuu **_

_1 month later... _

"Let's give a warm welcome to Beca Mitchell!" The audience cheered as Beca stepped on stage and waved. She wore her signature converse and black jeans, and a bright red plaid shirt with a leather jacket over. She walked to the center of the stage and hugged Ellen, waving again to the audience as they sat down.

"Hi guys!" She smiled as they cheered again.

"It's so great to meet you, Beca. I'm glad we finally got you here." Becas nodded at Ellen.

"I know, it was crazy. Apparently one of my guys, I won't say his name, Theo." The audience and Ellen laughed. "He um, forgot to tell me that your people called and so for the last two weeks I had no idea that you even wanted me on the show so, thank you again, Theo. I really appreciate it." She said the last part sarcastically and everyone laughed again.

_'Wow, they seem to really like me.' _She thought to herself. It had been a month since she left everything behind and just moved on to Boston to start her career and she honestly felt so much better. Things were going great. She was releasing an album next week and she was sharing her music with the world for the first time today on Ellen DeGeneres' show. Ellen asked her a couple questions about her life before she was signed and how she was liking making music before she got to the question she was ready for.

"So, Beca, this guy, Theo, he your boyfriend?" The audience laughed and Beca just smiled. The world didn't know Beca was gay yet. She had refused to share anything personal on any talk shows she had been on or anything and she thought where better to finally come out than on the most LGBT friendly show in the world?

"I'm just kidding, we know you've been reluctant to share anything personal and we respect that. You don't have to answer that." Ellen smiled at her and Beca took a deep breath.

"Well, actually," She could see Ellen lean forward a bit and Fat Amy on the sidelines giving her a thumbs up. "He's not." The audience "awwe'd". "I'm actually not dating anyone. Although if I would be, it wouldn't be anyone like Theo." The host looked at her curiously.

"Don't like him, do we?" The audience laughed again and Ellen smiled playfully.

"Actually, I don't like men." She took a deep breath. "I'm gay." Everyone in the audience cheered and stood, clapping as Ellen stood and hugged Beca. She could feel tears at the corners of her eyes and she sniffed hard before quickly reaching up and wiping her eyes. She couldn't cry on national television either. She smiled proudly at the audience and waved. As they started to stop clapping, Beca and Ellen sat down.

"I just wanted to say that it takes a lot to do what you just did and everyone here is so incredibly proud of you, Beca." Her eyes started watering again and she wiped them.

"Ugh, thank you, Ellen. I love crying on TV." The audience and Ellen laughed. "But seriously, thank you. It took a lot for me to come to terms with and I'm just hoping that i can help other people or kids who have difficulty with things like coming out or coming to terms with their sexuality and i just want everyone to be happy with who they are. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, we are who we are and we are all beautiful." She looked into the camera. "And anyone at home, who thinks differently is wrong. You're all beautiful and you deserve to be happy. Be what makes you happy." The audience cheered and stood again, clapping so loudly that Beca thought it may hurt their hands.

"You have no idea how many people watching at home, or kids who are going to see this clip, are going to recognize what you're saying and be truly inspired by you. Thank you, Beca." Ellen reached out to grasp Beca's hand. She leaned forward and grabbed her hand, both women smiling at each other. "So, no girlfriend then?" They all laughed again and Beca playfully took her hand back. The audience quieted down and Ellen looked to the camera .

"So, your new album, tell me about that."

"Well, it's more of a sad album, and I know everyone was expecting some pop princess," The audience laughed. "But I don't really want to label myself when it comes to my music. This is more of how I've felt for a while and it just needed to come out of me before I could start to make happier music, ya know?" Ellen nodded.

"I completely understand. And the title, B.E.M.? What's that stand for?" Beca laughed.

"It's uh, Beca 'Effin Mitchell." The audience laughed and Beca could feel her cheeks getting hot. "My best friend, Amy over there," She pointed to Amy who stood and waved to the audience. "She came up with that nickname in college. Thought it was appropriate that my very first album be something that motivated me in my past." She smiled at Amy.

"That's amazing." Ellen laughed. "And you'll be performing a song off of this album today?" Beca nodded.

"Yes, i certainly will." Ellen laughed again and Beca smiled. Ellen looked into the camera.

"When we come back Beca will be performing a single off of her new album, which will be released next week. We'll be right back."

"That was great, Beca," Ellen said to her after they had stopped filming.

"Really? I was insanely nervous, I'm still sweating." Ellen laughed and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it was amazing. I'm excited to hear this song. Which one are you performing?"

"It's one of my favorites, it's called "The Great Escape"." Ellen nodded and they walked to the stage.

"Im ready to hear this awesomeness." Beca laughed and went to the mic standing in the middle of the stage

"We're back in 5...4...3...2..."

"Welcome back, guys. Please give a round of applause to Beca Mitchell, performing "The Great Escape"." The audience cheered and the piano began playing behind her.

_I can understand how when the edges are rough_

_And they cut you like the tiny slivers of glass_

_And you feel to__o much_

_And you don't know _

_How long you're gonna last_

_Everyone you know_

_Is tryna smooth it over_

_Find a way to make the hurt go away _

_Everyone you know _

_Is tryna smooth it over_

_Like you're trying to scream underwater _

_But i won't let you make the great escape_

_I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Cause the passion and the pain_

_Are gonna keep you alive_

_Someday_

_Gonna keep you alive _

_Someday _

The audience listened intently as she sang, the song bringing tears to their eyes.

_Everyone you know_

_Is tryna smooth it over _

_Find a way to make the hurt go away _

_Everyone you know _

_Is tryna smooth it over _

_Needs a floor they can fall through _

_But i won't let you make the great escape _

_I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place_

_I'm not gonna lose you cause the passion and the pain_

_are gonna keep you alive _

_Someday _

_They're gonna keep you alive_

_Someday _

Beca closed her eyes as she sang, her emotions going crazy. She tried to keep the tears that threatened to spill over from doing so.

_Terrified of the dark_

_But not if you go with me _

_And i don't need a pill_

_To make me numb _

_And i wrote the book on running _

_But the chapter of my life will soon be done_

_I'm the king of the great escape _

_You're not gonna watch me checking out of_

_This place_

_You're not gonna lose me_

_Cause the passion and the pain _

_Are gonna keep us alive someday _

_Yeah the passion and the pain _

_Are gonna keep us alive _

_Someday _

_Someday, yeah _

The final notes rang out and the audience stood and cheered loudly, Beca's tears silently falling down her cheeks. She smiled brightly and hugged Ellen when she came in for a hug. Her emotions not stopping her from feeling proud of the moment. Ellen congratulated her on the album and they waved as the show ended.

"Amazing, Shawshank!" Fat Amy cake up to them and hugged Beca. Ellen looked at her curiously.

"Shawshank? We're gonna have to talk about that next time!" Beca laughed again and nodded.

"Definitely. Thank you for having me here. It was amazing." Ellen agreed and they said their goodbyes, Theo walking up to them as they finished.

"Ready for your next one, boss?"

"Let's do it."


	3. Demi

**Okay, so, i have a plan for this, don't hate me! I'm working on another chapter right now. Thank you guys for the love so far, please let me know if you love/hate this chapter! **

_A year later..._

"Wow! This place is amazing Shorty!" Beca smiled widely at Fat Amy and glanced around the apartment they were looking at. It was white and fancy and had big windows from the floor to the ceiling so that you could see out into the bustling Boston city.

"I know. This is definitely the one I'm getting. Can you call Theo and let him know?" Fat Amy nodded and pulled out her phone. She paused for a second.

"Uh, you have some messages." Beca looked at her confused.

"On your phone? From who?" Fat Amy made a face at her. "Oh, one of the Bellas?" The Australian nodded. "Okay, let's hear it I guess."

"It's from Chloe.." Beca just motioned for her to read it and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It says 'Becs,'" The nickname immediately made her throat hitch and she looked down to hide the tears in her eyes. No one but Chloe had called her that. "'I'm so glad things are working out for you. I really miss you a lot and I wish you would just answer and let me talk to you. We don't have to say much, I just want to hear your voice. But if you can't do that I understand. By the way I didn't marry Chicago.'" Beca's head snapped up. After Beca found about his proposal, she just assumed they had gotten married, no one ever talked about it though. "'We're still together but I told him it was too early for marriage and I wanted to get to know him first, you know like you said. Anyways I'm happy for you and I wish there was a way we could go back to fix all of this. And hello, Amy. I miss you too, you sexy beast.'" Beca looked at Fat Amy who just shrugged.

"It says what it says." Beca rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't but okay."

"So what do you want me to say back?" Beca turned away.

"The usual, Amy." Fat Amy sighed and looked down at her phone.

"'Beca's busy at the moment, I'll let her know you texted when she's available.' That's so rude." Beca shrugged.

"Gotta keep my distance, Ames." Amy sighed again and sent the message.

"So what now boss?" Beca looked around.

"Now we move in, Amy. Let's go look at some furniture." They made their way downstairs and talked to the apartment manager. After filling out the paperwork and getting her keys to the apartment, they met her driver and bodyguard, Tag, by the front door. After her album dropped, Theo thought it would be best if she hired someone to drive her around. It honestly made her feel more secure with the whole paparazzi thing. They were always around no matter what she was doing but it was something she had to learn to live with.

"The nearest furniture store, my good sir." Beca sighed.

"Amy, don't talk to him like that." Tag chuckled and held the door open for them.

"It's okay, Beca. I kind of like it." He smiled widely at Amy who flicked her tongue at him.

"Okay, okay none of that." They laughed and Tag opened the door to the black Cadillac SUV. They climbed into the back and got settled while Tag walked around and got into the driver's seat.

"There's a furniture store about 15 minutes from here, is that okay Beca?" Tag asked her after searching his phone for the nearest one. Beca nodded and he put the car in drive.

"Are you really just never going to talk to the Bellas again? Like they were your family, Beca." She sighed and leaned back into the seat.

"I don't know Amy. It just... feels good to be on my own." Amy narrowed her eyes. "With you of course. Text CR and see if she wants to meet at the studio later, please? I have some ideas." Amy nodded and pulled her phone out, typing the message and sending it before looking back at Beca.

"Does it feel good to be on your own, or does it feel good not worrying about keeping your secret from Chloe? And being around Chloe? And loving Chloe?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe." She sat up and turned to Amy. "I miss all of them, of course. But I just can't go back to them like nothing happened. I need to be okay and over Chloe before any sort of rekindling can happen, ya know?" Amy nodded.

"I understand, I promise. I just wish you would meet someone who you could connect with. Those few girls you've been with these past months haven't exactly been great." Beca scoffed.

"Well what about Jen? She was hot. And she was Australian. You talked to her more than I did!" Amy waved her hand.

"I only liked her because she was Australian like me and we actually had stuff to talk about that wasn't music or the Bellas." Beca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever, Amy. I'll meet someone when it's time for me to meet someone." Tag pulled into a parking lot and slowed down.

"Uh, Beca? There seems to be paparazzi here. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Beca shook her head.

"They couldn't have known I was coming here, they probably aren't for me. It's okay, Tag. I just want to hurry and get this over with." Tag nodded and pulled into an empty spot, hurriedly pulling the keys out of the ignition and walking around to Beca's door. As soon as the door opened, Beca could see the paparazzi notice her. They immediately flocked to the car, calling her name and taking pictures. She held her hand out to Amy who handed her a pair of sunglasses before sliding out of the car after her. Beca slipped the sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the flashes and Tag wrapped one arm around her and held the other out to clear a path for her. Amy usually handled the paparazzi on her own. She's proud of how well Amy adjusted to all of this and she was grateful to have her friend with her though it all.

They made it to the door and Tag held it open for Beca and Amy who rushed through it, both letting out a breath when the door closed behind Tag. One of the employees in the store recognized her immediately and rushed to her.

"Hi, Ms. Mitchell. How can we help you today?" Beca laughed and reached to shake the outreached hand the man had offered.

"You can call me Beca. I'm just looking for some furniture for my new apartment. Couches, tables, things like that." The man nodded and started walking towards the couches on the far side of the room.

"I don't mean to be a fan right now but its so nice to meet you. My wife won't believe I met two celebrities today." He stopped at one of the couches and turned back to Beca.

"Two celebrities?" The man nodded.

"Demi Lovato is actually here right now. She's over in the dining furniture section." Beca gasped. She had been a fan of Demi's forever and hadn't had the chance to meet her yet.

"Oh my god, I've never met her." She turned to Amy. "Would it be totally inappropriate for me to go introduce myself right now?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah probably. But what is she gonna do? Say 'Get away from me?' Go ahead, boss." Beca nodded and turned to the man.

"I'm so sorry, but can we head over there first? I promise I'll buy a whole bunch of stuff and make sure you get a great commission sale." He laughed.

"I fangirled the exact same way, I'm not ashamed to admit it. But that's absolutely no problem, Ms. Mi-, Beca." She smiled and he led the way over to the dining tables. She spotted Demi as soon as she walked into the room and took a deep breath.

'Don't embarrass yourself, you idiot.' She thought to herself. 'This is only one of your biggest idols.' She walked towards Demi, who was looking at one of the tables and making a face.

"Not a big fan of that one, huh?" Demi turned and smiled.

"Yeah, not exactly. Purple? For a dining table?" Beca nodded.

"You know who would love that? Barney." Beca immediately cringed and felt her face get hot. She hadn't meant to say that but Demi laughed anyway.

"Yeah, he most definitely would. I'm Demi." She held her hand out and Beca grabbed it and shook.

"I know." She cringed again. Why was she being so awkward? "I'm Beca Mitchell. I've been a big fan of yours forever." Demi smiled.

"And I'm a fan of yours. Your album is amazing. I listen to it all the time." Beca blushed and looked down.

"Wow that's insane. I appreciate it that so much, you have no idea."

"It's absolutely no problem. When I recognize talent, I don't hesitate letting the artist know, and girl you've got talent." Beca blushed again.

"Wow that's.. I'm...Wow. I'm sorry I'm being so awkward. You're just really pretty and I'm kinda nervous and am I actually saying this out loud right now?" She smacked her hand on her forehead. Demi laughed loudly and shrugged.

"Well you're also pretty. And shorter in person than I would've thought." Beca looked up and laughed.

"Hey! I'm 5'3. I'm pretty much as tall as you." They laughed again.

"Well, I don't wanna make you any more uncomfortable or anything, but would you want to grab coffee after this?" Beca nodded but before she answered Amy cut her off.

"Actually, Beca, CR texted and said she only has an hour or so to work at the studio so she asked if you guys could meet soon. Also, I'm Fat Amy. Beca neglected to introduce me but I'm her best friend slash assistant." Beca turned her head and rolled her eyes at Amy before turning back to Demi.

"She calls herself that so twig bitches don't do it behind her back. She's great." Demi laughed and shook Amy's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Fat Amy." She smiled at the Australian.

"You could come to the studio? I'd love to sit down and talk about some music things with you." Demi nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I just need to finish up here and I'll meet you guys there? What studio is it?" Beca pulled her phone out and handed it to Demi.

"I'll just text it to you if that's okay? I forgot I totally have to pick out furniture too." The singer agreed and she put her number in Beca's phone before sending a message to herself so she could save Beca's number.

"I'll see you guys soon." They said goodbye and Beca and Amy headed back to the couches section. The guy who helped them appearing out of nowhere.

"Everything went well?" She nodded and thanked the man.

"Sorry about that. I'm a total fan of hers and I had to meet her." He assured her it was fine and showed them around the store, helping Beca pick out some furniture that she like quickly before heading to the front of the store to pay for everything.

"Would you like everything delivered, Ms. Mitchell?" She nodded and gave the man her address. He handed her receipt and she thanked him again for being so helpful.

"Thank _you._ It was amazing to meet you." She shook his hand and they met Tag at the front door.

"Ready to head out, Beca?" She nodded at Tag and put her sunglasses back on, preparing for the flashes. He opened the door and immediately the swarm of paparazzi hit them.

"Beca! Beca!" She just smiled and waved. No use in being rude and not letting them get the shots they need to feed their families.

"Beca! Did you meet Demi?"

"Yeah, I did. She was great." The paparazzi that asked her that gasped. Beca had never answered them before, but she fangirled so hard she had to let everyone know she met her idol. They made it back to the car and Tag opened the door for her, Beca turning back to smile one last time at them. When the door closed she sighed and took off her sunglasses.

"I'll never get used to that," she said to Amy when she slid into the car on the opposite side. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, it's crazy all the time." She agreed and they made their way over to the studio, Beca sighing with relief when she realized that there were no paps outside. Tag opened her door and they made their way inside. Beca pulled her phone out in the elevator to text Demi the address, immediately getting a text back that she was on her way.

"Demi Lovato is actually coming here to talk about music with me. Is this actually my life?" She smiled.

"It definitely is, shorty. You're really doing amazing things." Beca smiled at Amy.

"Thank you, Amy. I appreciate that." Amy nodded and the elevator dinged, signaling they were on their floor. As the door opened she could see CR waiting for them.

"The big BM! How are you, DJ?" Beca smiled and hugged CR. The two hadn't seen each other in a couple weeks, CR had been pulled into a work project with another artist. When Beca has asked CR to come with her, she had immediately agreed, but only if Beca helped her to become a producer. She was currently one of the most asked for music producers, everyone wanted to work with her. Amy hugged CR and they talked a little on their way to the recording room.

"So what ideas do you have?" Beca opened her lyric notebook and showed it to CR.

"I'm having a little trouble thinking of the right melody to go with these lyrics. Like I want it to be slower for sure, but also powerful?" CR nodded and read the lyrics to herself.

"What about...," She moved over to the computer and clicked a few things. "something like this?" She pressed play and a slow drum-like beat filled the room. Beca nodded her head to the beat and began singing the lyrics to herself.

"What if maybe we put a little guitar in it?" She grabbed the electric guitar hanging on the wall and plugged it in. "Start it again, CR." She hit play and Beca listened for a second before playing a few chords.

"Yes, absolutely. That sounds amazing, Beca. Can you go in the booth and sing it while you play?" Beca nodded and put the guitar back, going out of the room and appearing back in the booth. She put on the headphone resting on the mic and grabbed the guitar that was set up in there. She adjusted it and plucked a few strings, nodding to CR when she had it tuned up. Cr presses play and Beca began playing, singing the lyrics as she did.

_Maybe i came off too strong_

_Maybe i waited too long _

_Maybe i played my cards wrong_

_Oh just a little bit wrong_

_Baby i apologize for it_

_I could fall_

_Or i could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_And i could live, or i could die _

_Hanging on the words you say_

_And I've been known _

_To give my all _

_And jumping in _

_Ten thousand rocks on the lake_

She could hear how well the song was coming along with CR adjusting the beats as she sang.

_So don't call me baby_

_Unless you mean it _

_And don't tell me you need me _

_If you don't believe it _

_So let me know the truth_

_Before i dive right in to you _

She stopped playing and looked at CR through the glass.

"Sounding good out there?" CR nodded and motioned for Beca to come out of the booth. She took off the headphones and guitar and made her way back.

"Dude, it sounds so good. I'm gonna adjust a few things and let you listen to it." Beca nodded and sat down on the couch, reaching for her phone when it dinged.

"Oh, Demi's here. I'm gonna go wait at the elevator." Any and CR nodded as she stood and walked out of the room. She texted Demi that it was the 7th floor and waited. The elevator made a sound signaling that she was on her way up. The doors opened and she smiled at Demi.

"Hey, again." Demi smiled and went to hug her. Beca hugged her back and they slowly started walking.

"We're just in the recording room. My producer CR is tweaking a song we just kinda recorded. But i have some ideas for some songs. I was wondering maybe if you'd be opposed to letting me produce a couple songs for you?" Demi nodded.

"Oh totally. I saw that segment of 'Late Night' where you explained to Jimmy that you used to be a producer. I'd love to hear some of your ideas." Beca smiled.

"Only thing is you can't go falling in love with me if we decide to do this. Late nights all alone. It happens you know." Demi laughed and smiled at Beca.

"Are you flirting with me, Ms. Mitchell?" Beca shrugged and smiled widely.

"Maybe." They stopped in front of the door to the booth.

"Well, maybe I can't make any promises. A pretty, talented girl like you, working together on our favorite thing in the world, music, and Chinese food? I couldn't help falling in love." Beca smiled at the Elvis reference and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Demi nodded and smiled when Beca opened the door for her. They got inside and Beca introduced CR to Demi. They talked for a bit before CR turned to them.

"Y'all ready to hear this? One of my favorite songs we've ever done, Bec." She smiled and nodded that they were ready, and CR presses play. She nodded her head along to it and smiled.

"Awesome, shorty." Amy reaches over and high-fived her. Demi looked at her.

"Wow, this is amazing, Beca. You wrote this yourself?" Beca nodded.

"Me and CR write all of my songs together. Just us two." Demi was shocked.

"Wow, I knew you were talented but damn girl. I'm definitely going to let you produce a couple songs for me. You as well, CR, if you'd like to?" CR nodded excitedly.

"Hell yes! That would be awesome!" Demi laughed and smiled.

"Then it's official. I'll get the paperwork and everything sent over tomorrow probably and we can get to work ASAP. I'm excited to work with you guys." They all agreed and listened to the rest of the song, CR and Beca going through some more of Beca's notes while they still had time.

"Well, BM, I've gotta head out. I'll have to work out a schedule around my other project but I'm really excited to start this." They said goodbye to CR and Amy told them she had to head out too.

"Big dingo tournament tonight. I wanna get in on the wrestling action." Demi looked at her oddly.

"Dingo tournament?" Amy smiled.

"I'll tell you about it someday." Beca shook her head.

"No you will not, Amy. You're gonna scare her off." Demi looked nervous.

"Uh, yeah I'm kinda scared now." Amy just laughed and collected her things before leaving.

"So just us two, huh?" Beca said to Demi. The singer nodding and leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess so. Wanna work on those songs?" Beca nodded and they began looking through some of Beca's ideas. They decided to order food about an hour later.

"So why do you want to order?" Beca was flipping through the takeout menus they had in the office.

"How about Chinese? And we can call this our first date?" Beca froze. She wanted to ask Demi out but she didn't expect it to happen this fast.

"Uh, yeah.. I... Uh... Yeah." Beca shook her head. "Sorry that really threw me for a second. I'm back now." Demi laughed. "Yes, totally. I would love that." Demi nodded and picked up the Chinese food takeout menu.

"Fried rice okay? I'm not really a fan of the noodles." Beca nodded.

"Im not really a big fan either so yeah I'm okay with that." She picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Can we get wontons?" They laughed when they said it at the same time.

"Are we made for each other? Like what is going on?" Demi smiled and looked down.

"Maybe we are. I guess we'll see."


	4. Chloe

**Just a little filler chapter for you guys before i go into work. I know Demi was a weird choice but honestly im in love with her so it had to happen. let me know if you guys like it! **

_A year and a half later..._

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe hummed softly to herself as she opened the door to her favorite coffee house. It wasn't as busy as usual so there were plenty of tables open for her to sit and enjoy her coffee. She made her way to the small line of people waiting to order and glanced around. The usual crowd was there; a couple hipsters, a couple teenagers and a few people who had laptops open. She ordered her coffee and stood to the side to wait for it. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up Instagram. She was scrolling when she came across a photo that made her pause. It was Demi Lovato and Beca in sunglasses, Beca smiling at the camera while Demi kissed her cheek. No one knew for sure if they were together, there were plenty of rumors floating around and pictures like these didn't really make anyone think they weren't together. She shook her head and kept scrolling. There was no use in crying about it, she hadn't heard from Beca in a year and a half and she really didn't know if Beca would ever start talking to them again. Honestly she was a little pissed off at Beca. She understood it was hard for Beca to see her, with Beca being in love with her and all, but did she have to cut out the entire group of Bellas? It was ridiculous and she wanted to run into Beca so bad just so she could tell her-

"Demetria and B?" The barista's voice cut off her thought rant and she looked up from her phone. Demetria and B? That name sounded oddly familiar. She watched as a brunette with sunglasses and a hoodie stood from one of the tables in the back. Chloe wondered how she hadn't seen her when she walked in. The woman walked to the counter and thanked the barista, grabbing one of the coffees and taking a sip. Chloe started to walk forward and look at the lady but another voice behind her made her stop in her tracks.

"Wow, the soap in the bathroom smells amazing, can we get that for your apartment instead of that nasty orange smelling one?" Beca's voice has changed slightly. It was a little deeper and more sultry sounding. It made her shiver and before she realized what she was doing, she turned and stepped in front of the younger girl. Beca looked kind of different too. Her hair had grown a lot and it was a little lighter, her eyebrows a little thicker. But her style was exactly the same, converse and black jeans, and whatever t-shirt she felt like throwing on. Beca's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open at realizing it was Chloe standing in front of her.

"Chloe? I-." Her eyes started to water and she turned and headed for the door, not able to keep her composure at seeing Beca for the first time in so long. She heard Beca call for her again but she didn't stop. She opened the door and stepped out into the sun, pulling out her phone and walking quickly to her car. She unlocked her car and got in, dialing Aubrey's number.

"Aubrey Posen." Chloe rolled her eyes. She still answered the phone like that even when she knew it was Chloe calling.

"Bree, I have an emergency." She heard some papers rustle around and then a click, assuming Aubrey took her off of speakerphone.

"What's wrong, Chloe? Chicago called you again?" The thought of him made her eyes start watering again and she sniffed and shook her head even though Aubrey couldn't see her. Chloe and Chicago had broken up a few months back. He kept getting angry with Chloe about the whole Beca situation, trying to get her to stop calling and texting and just leave Beca alone in general. But she couldn't do that and he just didn't understand. So she broke up with him and he had been calling her all the time trying to apologize. Aubrey heard the sniffle and sighed.

"Chloe, just block his number, I'm sorry you guys broke up but-"

"No, no, Bree. He didn't call. I kind of... ran into someone today." Aubrey was silent.

"Ran into _who_?" Chloe looked up and saw Beca and who she assumed was Demi walk out of the coffee shop. Beca was looking around, probably looking for her. They went to climb into the black car parked at the curb, but Beca looked around one last time. She watched as the younger girl scanned the area, before sighing and getting into the car. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hello? Chloe? Who did you run into?" She watched as the car drove away, her hand tightening around the phone.

"It was Beca, Bree. I saw Beca."


	5. Sorry

**So, I see all of your comments and i just want to say, the drama is most DEFINITELY on its way. Sorry this chapter is a little late, I've been working a lot. Also this chapter isn't that great but I'm trying my best. Thank u guys for the love. **

Beca's POV

"Chloe? I-." Before she could say anything else Chloe turned away. She called out Chloe's name but the redhead just kept walking. She sighed and turned to see Demi looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, is that the infamous Chloe Beale? Heartbreaker? Love murderer? Stone cold Beca destroyer?"

"Alright, alright." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee off of the counter. She blew on it for a second before taking a sip. "Also, Chloe didn't break my heart. I told her I was in love with her and then vanished. I broke _her _heart. I broke all of the Bella's hearts. Not like in a love way because none of them were in love with me but like..." she trailed off as Demi started giggling.

"Sha, you're so cute. If you miss your old friends so much, why don't you just, hmm i don't know, call them?" Beca shook her head and started walking towards the door, Demi following behind her.

"I can't do that. I was an asshole to all of them, there's no way they'd just take me back like that, although I miss them a lot. CR and Fat Amy have been great to me, throughout all of this but.." she sighed heavily and opened the door, "I want all of them in my life, not just a piece of my friends." Beca opened the door to the Tag's car waiting at the curb and let Demi get in first. She glanced around looking for Chloe, sighing when she didn't see her and climbed into the car.

"I'm an idiot." Fat amy scoffed in the front seat.

"Got that right, shawshank." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop playing with Tag's arms? I don't need you to scare him off?" Amy had been feeling Tag's muscles and making "sexy" faces at him.

"Actually, I don't mind it Beca." She groaned and flopped back into the seat, Demi sighing and resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, B." Fat Amy made an "aww" sound.

"You guys actually look like a real couple." Demi waved a hand at her and Beca laughed.

"We are a real couple, Amy." She leaned closer and tried to kiss Beca's cheek but Beca laughed again and sat up. After that night at her studio, Beca and Demi decided that it was awkward for them to date. They both felt better just being friends but apparently the rest of the world thought they were dating, although they didn't really do much to squash those rumors.

"Alright, alright. Guys, what do I do?" Tag cleared his throat.

"Um, Beca? I have an idea."

"Let's hear it Tag." He put the car in drive and started back towards their hotel room.

"How about you get Amy here," he turned and flashed a smile at Amy, "to call all the Bellas and have them meet somewhere, then just show up and apologize?" Fat Amy laid a hand on his arm.

"Tag, don't take this the wrong way, but that was the stupidest idea i've ever heard." Demi was taking a sip of her coffee at that moment and she choked on it, laughing while she wiped the coffee off of their chin.

"You're such an ass, Amy." The australian just shrugged.

"Nothing I can do about it." Beca shushed them both.

"No, actually that's a pretty good idea, Tag." He smiled in the rearview mirror at Beca and nodded.

"I honestly feel like if you just told them you wanted to apologize that no one would show up." Beca looked down. "What you did was really wrong, but at least you want to apologize and try to make it right?" Beca nodded, picking at a string on her shirt.

"Hey." Demi put a hand on her shoulder. "He's right. You're trying to make up for what you did, it's too late to go back and change things but at least you're trying." Beca nodded again and turned to Amy.

"Can you set up something with all of them?" Amy nodded and whipped out her phone, typing out a message and handing it to Beca to read.

"'Dear Bellas, got some exciting news. Please meet me at Tiny's Pizza in New York, Tuesday at 4. Love, Fat Amy.'" Beca rolled her eyes and handed the phone back to Amy.

"You just want pizza."

"Of course," Amy scoffed. She sent the message and they sat in silence, waiting. When Tag turned onto the street that their hotel was on, Amy's phone dinged and they all froze, waiting for her to answer it.

"Well?" Demi spike up first and Amy reached for her phone. Her phone started dinging repeatedly.

"Jeez, okay. Don't get your panties in a wad." She opened her phone and and clicked on her messages, reading them silently. After a long pause Beca spoke up.

"Amy!" The Australian girl jumped and handed the phone to Beca. She made a face at the girl and started to read the messages that were still rolling in.

_'See u there!' -Legacy_

_'Yay! We love great news!' -Jessica and Ashley_

_'Will there be any hot guys? Doesn't matter, I'm down.' -Stacie_

_'I'll be there promptly at 4, see you girls there.' -Aubrey_

_'If I can get my brother out of prison I'll come.' -Flo_

The only one who hadn't answered was Chloe. She guessed the redhead might have an idea of what was going on and didn't wanna show up. She handed Amy's phone back to her and sank into the seat.

"Chloe probably won't come, she probably knows what we're doi-." A ding from Amy's phone cut her off.

"Chloe's coming. She said 'Miss you girls. See you soon'. Stop being so negative, Nancy." Beca rolled her eyes.

"It's being a 'Negative Nancy', Ames. You don't actually call them Nancy." Amy just stared at her. "Never mind." Tag stopped in front of their hotel and put the car in park, jumping out and coming around to open the door.

"Thanks, Tag." He nodded and smiled, bumping the fist she held out. They all filed out of the car and the doorman greeted them, holding the door.

"Hi, sexy."

"Amy! Leave the door man alone!" Fat Amy walked away from the scared doorman.

"Alright, fine. Can't have any fun around here." The elevator doors open and they stepped inside and pressed floor 16. Beca nodded her head to the music that was playing.

"This would make a great mix." Amy laughed.

"Still just a DJ on the inside huh, Shawshank?" Beca rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course I am. Speaking of," She turned to Demi, "we're releasing that single tomorrow right?" Demi nodded and opened her phone.

"Sure are, just need to text CR to make sure." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, heading to their separate rooms.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Beca sighed loudly as the door to her room closed. She showered and changed, flopping onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed again.

"Why am I such an idiot?" She reached for her phone and set an alarm for the next day, plugging it into the charger and turning off the light. She got under the blanket and thought about meeting up with the Bellas in a couple days. What would they think of her? Would they hate her? She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She had been having trouble sleeping ever since that night she left. After a few minutes she sighed again, turning the light back on and grabbing her laptop from the side of the bed. She slipped on her headphones and opened up the most recent mix she had been working on. It was a sad mix, full of songs that made her eyes water. She clicked on the 'Rename' tab and thought for a second. She smiled sadly and typed, sighing at the title.

"Chloe."


	6. Confused

**Well guys, drama isn't here yet but soon! I promise. This ones a little different, but i promise in the end we'll all get what we want, which is bechloe. Let me know how you guys are liking this so far! **

Beca's alarm ringing loudly made her jump. She slipped off her headphones and laid them next to her laptop, reaching over and turning off the alarm. How was it already 8 AM? It feels like 10 minutes ago she opened up her laptop to work on a mix.

"Well, that's another night of no sleep," she mumbled to no one. She stood and stretched, stripping and heading to the shower. She hummed softly and turned on the water, stepping under it and sighing at the feeling of the hot water.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away." _She smiled to herself and kept singing, the memory of Chloe barging into her shower freshman year making her laugh. She showered and dried off, still smiling to herself.

'I wish I wasn't such an idiot." She thought to herself. Her phone started ringing in the bedroom and she rushed to wrap a towel around herself and answer her phone.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly. She heard a light chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Catch you at a bad time? I can call back if you need a few more minu-."

"What do you want, Theo?" She rolled her eyes as he laughed again, going to the closet and pulling out her jeans and a plaid shirt. Beca put the phone on speaker and set it on the bed so she could get dressed.

"So, I just heard from Khaled that they want you to DJ a set at Coachella next week.." Beca froze with her shirt halfway on her head. "Beca?" She clumsily pulled her shirt over her head and dived for her phone, taking it off of speaker and brought the phone to her ear.

"Yes, hell yes! I'm so down! What happened, why is it so last minute? What is happening right now?"

"Woah, slow down there, Sonic." She took a deep breath. "Someone backed out last minute, and they thought it would be great for you to get some publicity as a DJ, considering you're producing some new music for Demi." She smiled widely.

"That's awesome! Tell them absolutely. Oh, and can I get some VIP passes?" She was giddy with excitement and she couldn't wait to tell Demi and Amy the great news.

"Sure thing, Beca. How many you need?"

"Just tw- um, you know what, let me call you back on that." Theo agreed and they hung up. She dropped the phone on the bed and thought for a second. Maybe she could invite the Bellas. She straightened her shirt and pulled on her jeans, not bothering with her shoes and running out of the room. She closed her door and turned only to run into Demi.

"Woah, there Sonic. Whatcha in a rush for?" Becas eyebrows rose.

"Did you talk to Theo today?" Demi shook her head and held out a muffin Beca hadn't seen before.

"It's blueberry." Beca took the muffin and gestured for Demi to follow her to Amy's room.

"I've got news," she said as she opened the package and took a bite.

"Oh yeah?" Beca nodded. "What kinda news?" Beca held up a finger while she chewed.

"The good kind." She smiled widely when Demi rolled her eyes.

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" Beca knocked on Amy's door once they reached it.

"Of course I am silly." She tapped Demi's nose and laughed when the singer swatted it away. "Just gonna tell you and Amy at the same time. I kind of have an idea but I don't know if it's a good one." Demi eyed her.

"You're annoying." Beca just shrugged and knocked again.

"Where is Amy?" She knocked louder when a loud bang against the door made both of them jump back.

"Quiet that knocking or I'll feed you to a dingo! I don't want a maid in here right now. Go away!" Beca sighed and pulled out a card from her back pocket and slid it into the door.

"You got another key for her room?" Demi laughed.

"Of course I did. It's Amy." She opened the door and ran to the bed, jumping on top of Amy, a warrior-like scream coming out of her mouth. Amy flailed around and tried to get Beca off of her.

"Get off of me you tiny little shit!" Amy finally sat up and pushed Beca off of her, Beca landing on the floor with a loud "oof". They looked at each other for a second before they both starting laughing loudly, Demi just looking between them.

"You guys are so weird." Beca got up and after wiping her eyes, she straightened out her clothes.

"So, I have news." Amy clapped.

"Uh, can you wait until after the news is said to clap?" Amy nodded and put her hands down while Beca rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Theo just called me and said that one of the DJ's at Coachella dropped out last minute and they want me to fill in!" The two girls' jaws dropped and they didn't say anything.

"Now you can clap Amy." Amy whooped loudly and climbed out of the bed, picking Beca up and twirling her around.

"We get to go to Coachella! Wooo!" Demi shielded her eyes and turned around.

"Uh, Amy? Can you please put some pants on." The Australian put Beca on the ground and looked down. Beca turned around and sighed. She kicked the pajama bottoms at her feet to Amy.

"It's not like she showed her vagina to the president or anything, you know." Demi giggled.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny, Shawshank. Remember that time you got all googly-eyed over that German chick?" She pulled on the pants and told them they could turn around.

"Moving on!" Beca punched a fist into the air. Amy rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

"What would you guys think of inviting the Bellas to Coachella with us?" Fat Amy paused and turned back around, her facial expression confused. She went to speak but Demi spoke first.

"Uh, what? You're gonna apologize and then invite them to Coachella? Don't you think they're gonna be a little pissed to see you and then be even more pissed that you're trying to bribe them?" Beca scoffed.

"Bribe them? No way. I'm just trying to make up for what I did." Fat Amy shook her head.

"Not a good idea, shorty. They're gonna be super mad, I wouldn't push it." Beca looked down sadly.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy sighed.

"Look, Beca, you can't just expect them to be happy-go-lucky that you're suddenly there to apologize after almost 2 years. They're gonna be really upset with you. And probably me but let's face it who can stay mad at this sexy beast?" She did a little "sexy" dance and blew a kiss to Beca before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Hey." She looked up at Demi. "Maybe just talk to them first, then see if they're too upset to come. You never know." Beca nodded and walked to the door.

"Any plans for today?" Demi shook her head. "Wanna come play video games for the rest of the day? I don't know what else to do today." Demi laughed and nodded, following Beca out of Amy's room and into hers. They set up her console and she put in a game, both of the concentrating for a while on it. After a couple hours they decided to order room service.

"Yeah, room 307. Thanks." Beca hung up the phone and picked her controller back up. They played for a few more minutes before a knock on the door interrupted them. Beca stood and opened the door. The girl working gasped loudly.

"Oh my god, you're Beca Mitchell. Oh my god, this is insane. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Can i stop saying 'oh my god'? Oh my god!" Beca chuckled and motioned for Demi to come to the door.

"This is my friend, Demi." The girl's jaw dropped and her face started to turn red.

"What is happening right now?" They both laughed and calmed her down, aggreeing to take a few pictures with her.

"I'm Lexi, by the way. This is the best day of my life, oh my go-."

"If you say 'oh my god' one more time I'm afraid he'll actually show up." Demi laughed and stepped back so the girl could roll the cart of food in. She set all their plates up and turned back to the two singers.

"Thank you for aggreeing to take a few picture with me, no one is going to believe this." The laughed and posed for a couple pictures with her, agreeing when she asked to post them.

"Of course, thank you so much for bringing our food up, Lexi." She nodded and smiled widely, rolling the cart back out and saying goodbye. They closed the door and began eating.

"You ready to see the Bellas tomorrow?" Beca shook her head and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Of course not, but I miss them. A lot." Demi nodded and they didn't talk again while they finished their food. After eating and playing for a few more hours, they decided to call it a night. Beca opened the door for Demi and they stood at her door for another minute.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. It was fun." Demi nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, it almost like our first 'date'." She motioned with finger quotes. Beca nodded.

"Yeah kind of, that was a fun night too." They both smiled.

"Sorry that didn't work out." Beca waved her hand.

"It's all good, wasn't the right time." Demi nodded and leaned in to hug Beca. She was warm and Beca didn't hesitate pulling Demi closer.

'God, she smells good.' Beca thought to herself. Demi released her and they smiled at each other one last time before she headed back to her room. Beca watched her walk away and when Demi disappeared, she closed her door and leaned back against it, sighing loudly. It hadn't worked out with Demi because Beca was still in love with Chloe. She explained to Demi and although the other girl understood, Beca could tell she was upset about it. But they continued to be friends, Demi becoming one of her closest. But what was that just now? Did the other girl have feelings for her? She was confused by Demi but also confused by herself. Did she want more with Demi?

"What's wrong with you Mitchell?" She walked to her bed and got in, pulling her laptop onto her lap and sliding on her headphones. She opened up a blank mix and thought for a second. Who was this mix about? What did she want? What was wrong with her! She sighed again and got started on the set for Coachella, trying to block the thought of Demi and Chloe out of her mind.


	7. Do i?

**Drama is coming! Sorry it's been a minute since my last update but i've been working a lot and I have so many ideas for the future of this story that it's hard to figure out how to get to that point. Thanks for your patience and let me know how you like the chapter! **

_Chloe's POV_

Chloe was in the middle of filling out paperwork when her phone dinged. She wasn't going to answer it but a rapid fire dinging after that made her curious.

_Dear Bellas, got some exciting news. Meet me at Tiny's Pizza in New York, Tuesday at 4. Love, Fat Amy. _

The Bellas all answered, aggreeing to meet their But Chloe wasn't sure. Sure, she stayed in New York, she lived about 15 minutes from Tiny's Pizza, and she missed Fat Amy, but something felt off to her. Amy kept in contact with them but she never actually wanted to meet with the Bellas. She was always busy helping Beca with something. Amy hadn't even shown up for the Bellas reunion they had a few months ago, something about "I'm just too busy to reschedule things right now". She sighed and set her phone to the side. She was way too busy to be worrying about that right now. The vet's office she worked at was bustling right now and she was behind on paperwork. After Beca left, Chloe finished school first in her class, and immediately started working at a local office. She texted Amy to let Beca know about her graduation from school, and about her job offer, but Amy just said what she always said. "Beca's busy at the moment. I'll let her know you texted when she's available." She eventually stopped texting and checking in. There wasn't any point. Beca never answered. She sighed again and dropped her pen on the table, putting her head in her hands. She could feel the tears in her eyes spilling over and running down her cheeks. Why was Beca being like this? Chloe sniffed and wiped her eyes, gathering up her paperwork and making sure she filled everything out. She looked at her phone, still open on the messages and grabbed it.

_Miss you girls. See you soon._

She sent the message and stood, gathering up her stuff and heading to the front desk. The receptionist smiled when she handed her the paperwork, and she thanked her before grabbing her purse and heading home for the night. She was almost home when her phone started ringing. She pressed answer on her Bluetooth.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chlo. How are you?" Of course Aubrey would be calling her right now. The news Amy had could only be about her and Bumper or it was about Beca. She sighed.

"I'm fine, Bree. I'm heading home." Aubrey hummed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just making sure you're okay." Chloe sighed again.

"I'm hoping the news isn't about Beca. I've really been trying to ignore all things Beca lately. I'm trying to forget about her."

"Well, it probably doesn't help that you constantly look her up and follow all of her social media's and have a google alert for her name, now does it?" Chloe didn't say anything. "Chloe? Hello?" She pulled into the parking lot for her apartment building and shut her car off, turning off her Bluetooth and bring her phone to her ear.

"Bree, i can't help it. I miss her. But i don't want to. I want to get over Beca. I want to be able to see her face on a magazine and not cry in the grocery store. I'm so tired of being mad at her!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Aubrey sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I really wish she wouldn't have done left how she did. Did she know you loved her back?" Chloe was pushing open her car door and she paused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chloe, it was very obvious you loved her back. Like not just as a friend either." Chloe scoffed and grabbed her purse before closing the door and locking her car.

"No I didn't, Bree. I loved her like she was one of my best friends. I didn't love her back like that. And she knew that. And I'm sorry that I didn't, but i still don't think that was a reason for her to leave how she did." Aubrey sighed again.

"Chloe, listen to me. You didn't see it. Beca didn't see it. Every time she left the room, you watched her. Your face lit up when she would come back into the room, or when you finally saw her after all day. You talked about her constantly. When I called to ask how you were, you'd say 'I'm great. Oh, and Beca did this'. Chloe you loved her. And i know this is hard to hear right now, and I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this now, but you really loved the little hobbit. And I have no idea why."

"Bree, I-."

"You touched her nonstop, you texted her all day long, more than me, I might add." Aubrey scoffed but Chloe could tell it was fake. "Chloe, this girl broke your heart, and left, and you _still_ check up on her, and talk about her, and have your lock screen set as a picture of you and her. You still text Amy how she's doing, you still send Beca messages on Instagram, even though she doesn't see them. You still get jealous over tabloids that say she's dating other people." Chloe was listening to all of this as she made her way upstairs to her apartment, stopping in front of her door and slumping down against it. She didn't know why Aubrey was telling her this but it was making her sad as hell. The tears in her eyes finally spilled over and she brought her knees up to her chest. "Chloe, you loved her. More than a friend. More than a roommate. More than a Bella. You _loved _her." Chloe had cried for weeks after Beca left, and Aubrey was making all those feelings come back up.

"Chloe. Listen to me. We will get her back. I'll make her pay for how she hurt everyone, especially you, but we will make sure we get her back. I hate to admit this but i miss the little monster." Chloe let out a laugh and wiped her eyes. She stood and dug around in her purse for her keys.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"I have no idea. I just... i hate hearing about how bad you're doing without her. I want you happy, even if it means forgiving her stupid actions." Chloe slumped on the couch.

"...I don't think I love her like that, Bree. I mean all that stuff you said.. I understand. But how do I know that I loved her? I mean she was my best friend, Bree. That's normal for best friends."

"No, Chloe. It's not. You don't talk about me that way, and I've been your best friend for how long?" Chloe thought for a second.

"I don't know, i just don't think i love her like that. I just miss her." Aubrey sighed.

"Whatever you say, Chlo." Aubrey steered the conversation away from Beca and they talked a while longer, before Aubrey said she had to finish some paperwork in order to go to New York in two days. They said goodnight and Chloe showered, putting on her pajamas and sliding into her bed. She wasn't hungry, her appetite completely gone after crying. She turned out the lights and grabbed her phone, opening up Instagram.

Chloe clicked on Beca's profile. It was the last searched one and it was already at the top of the list. She clicked on the most recent picture, the one from the coffe shop a few days ago. Beca was smiling at the camera while Demi kissed her cheek. Beca used to hate pictures. She would turn away or block her face, but now, it seemed like she was used to them.

"Well, _yeah, _Chloe. She's a crlebrity she has to be used to taking pictures." She sighed to herself and clicked on the next picture. It was Beca standing next to Amy, who looked like she was talking to someone, and Beca was flipping off the camera. The caption was "best manager ever". It made Chloe smile. God, she missed those two. Chloe clicked on the next picture. It was a selfie of Beca and Stephen Colbert. She was so jealous. Stephen Colbert was her absolute favorite talk show host. She sighed again and read the caption, her entire body freezing. How did she not notice this when it was posted? The caption was simple, and most of the comments underneath were questioning it, but she knew exactly what it meant. The caption simply read, "For C".

Chloe looked at the time on her phone and sighed. 1 AM. She had been scrolling through Beca's pictures on Instagram for almost 2 hours now, most of them the DJ and Demi, some just selfies of Beca or covers of albums or singles being released. She was about to call it quits and close her phone when she saw a picture of them. Of Chloe and Beca. It was one of their last pictures together, a sleepy Chloe with Beca's head on her shoulder. They were flying back from the USO tour and Beca had fallen asleep almost immediately. She was too cute so Chloe _had_ to take a picture of it before she fell asleep. She stole Beca's phone and posted it to Instagram. The caption "my favorite person, my favorite redhead, my favorite pillow" with at least 12 hearts. Beca has woken up when they landed to a dozen comments, all from the Bellas, most of them saying "Bechloe"or heart emojis. Beca had smiled softly and saved the picture as her background. The action made Chloe's heart squeeze, even now. She had deleted most pictures of Beca from her Instagram but it seems like Beca didn't delete a single one. She clicked through them, smiling at each one. She noticed the captions were changed on them though, a few words that didn't mean anything. She clicked on the first picture of them that was posted. It just said "Chloe". She clicked on the next picture of them. "I'm". Was Beca really this corny? Did she know Chloe looked through her Instagram?

She clicked on all of the pictures and read the captions, sitting back when she was done. All the captions together wrote out "Chloe I'm so fucking sorry I miss you so much I love you." Her eyes started watering and she reached up and wiped them. Leave it to Beca to do something sweet that no one else would catch unless they went through everything like she did. She scrolled back to the top of the page and click 'Message', the messages she sent beca throughout the past year and a half still there, unread. She took a deep breath and started typing, her tears raining down her face.

After reading through the long message three times, she finally pressed send. She poured her heart out to Beca and told her every feeling she had over the last year and a half. She told her how many times she got angry and sad, confused, and just plain upset. But she still told Beca how much she missed her and wanted to see her again. She threw her phone down on the bed and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come to her.

The next morning she woke up and checked her messages. Nothing from Beca. She sighed and got dressed, ate breakfast and headed off to an uneventful day at work. The office was slow, and she finished paperwork that needed to be done, and went home early. She watched Netflix for the rest of the afternoon, only stopping it to use the restroom and order pizza.

Her phone fingers and she leaned over to grab it off the other side of the couch, seeing it was a notification that Beca was tagged in a photo. She clicked on it and it was a picture of Beca and Demi with some teenager and the caption read "who woulda thought i'd meet two of my idols after they ordered room service? #crazyaf". Beca was still in New York? She thought for sure after she saw Chloe she would have jetted out somewhere else, home to Boston probably. She sighed and opened up the Bellas group chat, sending out a quick message that she was excited to see them and getting up to go shower. She got ready for bed and crawled under the blankets, plugging in her phone and setting her alarms. Sleep didn't come easily but once she fell asleep, she dreamed about Beca.


	8. Uh-oh

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Sorry for prolonging the drama but it's coming soon. Maybe even a plot twist you guys weren't expecting! Let me know how you guys like it! **

_Beca's POV_

Beca slid out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Three days. She hadn't slept in three days and it was getting to her. She'd been tired for a year and a half now, sleeping was hard for her. Every time she tried to fall asleep she would wake up after having a terrible dream about Chloe, or the Bellas. Most usually it was Chloe telling her that she meant nothing to her and that the Bellas were better off without her. She had that dream a lot. So instead of waking up hating herself, she just decided not to sleep. And the 3,064 mixes on her laptop and on flash drives proved that. She stretched and got in the shower to wash her hair. She was washing the conditioner out of her hair when she suddenly remembered what she was doing today. She gasped and almost slipped, grabbing onto the shower curtain and catching herself.

"I'm getting my Bellas back today!" She yelled at no one. She smiled excitedly and finished her shower, a smile on her face the entire time. She was ready to see her friends. She was ready to see Chloe. She was so fucking ready to be a Bella again. Beca dried her hair and applied a little makeup, mostly eyeliner as usual. She pulled on a purple Residual Heat t-shirt and her usual black ripped jeans, her white hi-top converse calling to her today. She checked her phone and saw a few messages from Theo asking how many passes she'd be needing, and explaining to her that her set was gonna be a surprise, no one knowing that she was filling in for the other DJ. She messaged back saying she'd call soon, and slipped her phone into her back pocket.

Beca grabbed her wallet and room key and slipped them into her pocket, opening and locking her door. She knocked on Amy's door, the Australian calling out that she'd be right there, so she leaned against the wall and waited. She pulled out her phone and called Theo.

"Hey, superstar. What's crackalackin'?" Beca snorted.

"Don't say that, you weirdo." She rolled her eyes when he laughed. "I need 10 passes for Coachella, if that's possible." She heard a shuffling sound.

"Uhhh, yeah I think that's possible. I can meet you at 2 to bring you the passes?" She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, that's totally fine."

"So, who are these 10 people you wanna bring?" Amy's door opened suddenly and she nodded her head at her. They started walking towards the elevator, Amy scrolling through her phone while she waited.

"I wanna bring the Bellas." Theo paused on the other end of the phone. He was silent and Beca sighed. "I know we haven't talked in a while but I'm just inviting them to try and rekindle our friendship. I want to apologize for the way i left." Theo let out a long breath.

"Well, if you think that's smart then do what you have to, boss." Beca nodded again and they agreed to meet somewhere at 2, saying goodbye and putting her phone in her pocket.

"So, Ames. Where to? And where's Demi?" Amy locked her phone and turned to Beca.

"Breakfast, shorty. D went back home." Beca nodded and rubbed her stomach. It wasn't unusual for Demi to randomly go back home, Beca understood she had things to do.

"I am _starving._" Amy rolled her eyes and they stepped onto the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. They make small talk on the way down, Amy making fun of her mostly.

"So, see, because you're so short, it would be better for you to wear heels all the time. Or at least like some heeled boots or something." Beca rolled her eyes and they stepped out of the elevator.

"Okay, Amy." Amy nodded and waved her fingers at the doorman they were approaching. It was the same one from the other day and his eyes widened when he recognized Amy.

"Can you please stop harassing everyone you come in contact with?" Beca laughed and apologized to the doorman as he held the door open. He nodded and forced a smile as they headed out the door.

"Tag! How was your day off?" He smiled at Beca and opened the door to the SUV.

"Great, Ms. Mitchell." She made a face. "Sorry, great, Beca." She laughed and climbed into car. Amy climbed in after her and Tag shut the door, running around to climb in the drivers' seat.

"Are you able to come to Coachella with us next week?" Tag nodded and started the car, putting it in drive.

"Yeah, I can. Do I need one of those fancy passes?" Beca shook her head.

"No, ill let them know you're my bodyguard and driver and they'll give you some kind of headset to wear so you can stay in contact with me. I'll be with Amy though, so you can go enjoy the festival if you'd prefer." He nodded and focused on the road, driving them to their favorite breakfast spot in New York. After eating breakfast, and stopping to take pictures with a few people who recognized her, they got back in the car and headed to the studio. She needed to finish the set for Coachella and she had a couple hours to kill before she had to go meet Theo. They pulled up to the studio, all sighing at the small crowd of paparazzi gathered there.

"Not a moment of privacy." Tag pulled up and immediately the flash of cameras started, none of the paparazzi wanting to miss who was arriving here. She grabbed a pair of the sunglasses they kept in the car for this specific purpose and waited for Amy to put hers on too. She knocked twice on the window, signaling to Tag that they were ready and he opened the door, pushing the paps back with his arm. Beca shielded her face and pushed through them, Tag pushing them out of the way. They got to the door and he opened it, Beca rushing inside and taking off the glasses. Amy came in behind her laughing.

"What's so funny, Amy?" The Australian wiped a tear from her eye and turned to Beca.

"This one guy touched my boob so I offered for him to come back to my place and he started crying. They're really too easy." Beca just stared at her.

"You're weird." Amy nodded and started walking to the recording booth.

"Yeah, thanks. You too." Beca just shook her head and followed her in, Tag and Amy settling on the couch while Beca sat at the desk and opened up the mixing program on the desktop computer. She slipped on the headphones and got to work. They sat there for a while, Beca mixing and Tag and Amy chatting about things Beca didn't even register, she was far too focused on this mix. She pressed one last button and sat back with a smile. She slipped off the headphones and turned to Amy and Tag.

"It's done." They both pauses and looked at her. Beca was.. done? She usually worked on something until the minute it had to be ready. She had a week until Coachella and she was done? Even Beca herself was skeptical. She looked at them expectantly.

"Well? Do you guys wanna listen to it?" Tag and Amy immediately started nodding and they leaned forward, motioning for her to press play. She took a deep breath and pressed play, sitting back to watch their expressions. This might be one of her favorite mixes ever. She had put some of her songs in there, made a couple beats to insert, and had used some of her favorite edm songs. She closed her eyes and smiled, the music bumping through the speakers making her feel at home. She might be a singer and a producer, but she would always be a DJ at heart. She opened her eyes to see Tag and Amy smiling at her.

"Amazing, shortstack. Everyone's going to love this." She stood to high-five Beca, who cheerfully high-fived her back. Tag nodded.

"Insane, Beca." She smiled at him and closed her eyes again, leaning back in her chair and just listening to the music play. Coachella wasn't ready for her.

After listening to it twice and working on some paperwork, she looked at her phone.

"Guys, we gotta meet Theo in 15 minutes. We ready to go?" They nodded and she gathered all her stuff, heading to the front door. Tag opened the door slightly and seeing no one, he turned back to Beca.

"No paps." She nodded but slipped on her sunglasses anyway, the New York sun was unusually bright today. She smiled the whole way to the car, the whole ride to meet Theo. She was excited. She was gonna talk to her Bellas today, she was performing at Coachella as a _DJ. _The thought made her smile wider as they pulled into the cafe Theo wanted to meet at. She assured Tag that they were okay to go in themselves and they got out. Theo sat at a small table by the window and waved to them through the glass. Amy flipped him off and he grabbed his chest dramatically.

"I'm wounded, Aussie. Don't you love me?" Theo said as they walked in and sat down. Amy licked her lips and Theo's eyes widened.

"I _can_ love you. Want me to show you?" Theo shook his head and turned to Beca who was watching the whole interaction with a smile.

"You guys are annoying." They both shrugged and Theo turned to his bag, pulling out a handful of passes and lanyards.

"So," he said laying them in front of Beca. "These are the passes for your friends, and Amy, Tag will get his earpiece when you guys check in, and you don't get anything because you're the star." Beca stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes. "Dramatic." She shrugged and Amy put the passes in her bag to keep safe.

"So, the Bellas huh?" She nodded and picked at her nail.

"I miss them. They're my family." Theo nodded.

"I understand, Beca. But make sure this is the right thing for you to do." She looked up at him.

"I did something bad, yes, but I really hope they'll forgive me. This has been one of the best years of my life, career-wise, but emotionally I have been a wreck. I miss my friends, my family. I can't sleep, I.. I just need them back in my life." Theo nodded again and stood.

"Well, I'm off to do manager-y things, I guess. Where you girls headed?" Beca looked at him with a dumb expression. "Right, meet the Bellas. I'm gonna leave now." Amy snickered quietly.

"He's so weird." Beca nodded.

"You guys would be great together." Amy shook her head as they stood to go back to the car.

"Nah, I prefer my men manly." Beca laughed loudly and playfully slapped Amy's shoulder.

"That's mean!" Amy just shrugged and they slid into the car, Tag putting the car in drive and heading to the restaurant they're meeting the Bellas at.

"So, I'm gonna go in and wait for them all to arrive, once everyone is here, I'll text you and let you know. You can wait in the car." Beca rolled her eyes at Amy.

"Okay, boss." Amy mumbled something like 'That's what I thought' as she slid out of the car. Beca pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 3:30. She opened up Instagram and scrolled through for a minute, liking a few pictures. She clicked on her notifications, mostly just likes and comments from fans. She smiled and clicked on a few, liking them. Beca loves interacting with her fans, after all, they're the ones who made her as successful as she was. She clicked on her DM's, replying "Hi!" to a couple of them. She scrolled through the messages for a minute and was about to close them when she saw Chloe's picture. Could that be? Chloe was messaging her on a Instagram and she hadn't noticed? She clicked on it and sure enough it was Chloe, she scrolled all the way to the top, amazed at how many messages there was. She read through them and smiled sadly. They were mostly messages about her day, how much she missed Beca, about dogs or animals she had met that day. She let out a sigh. Why did she ignore all of her friends? She got to the very last message and noticed the date was the day before yesterday. She started reading, the smile dropping from her face slowly. A message popped up at the top of her screen from Amy, telling her all the Bellas were there. She finished reading the message and opened the door, hopping out and walking quickly to the door. She opened it angrily, and looked around for a second, seeing the Bellas sitting at a table in the back. Amy was standing in front of them, none of them noticing Beca walk in. She walked over to the table briskly, walking around the table to stand in front of Chloe. The Bellas gasped when Beca slammed her phone on the table in front of Chloe, who jumped slightly.

"What the fuck is this, Chloe?"


	9. Damn

**Hi! It's been a minute sorry, but here's an update for you guys. I didnt have any time to write but I'm working on another chapter already so be prepared!**

_Amy's POV_

"Flo!" She had just arrived at the restaurant and her name being shouted drew her attention to Amy standing near a long table in the back.

"Amy! Holá!" She rushed to Amy and hugged her.

"How ya doin', Flo?" They released each other and Flo looked at Amy.

"Well, after my brother got married it turned out that his wife was loco and she kidnapped him for a year." Amy just stared at her. "It's okay though! We found him and she's in prison." Amy continued to stare at her. After an awkward minute, Flo walked around the table and sat.

"So where is everyone else?" Amy shrugged.

"You're the first one." A squeal from the door made them both turn. Ashley and Jessica ran to Amy and hugged her, squealing again when they saw Flo. After hugging Flo and finding a seat, they talked for a few minutes before Stacie and Aubrey showed up. Another round of yelling making the other people in the restaurant stare at them.

"Where's Legacy and Chloe?" Stacie asked Amy as they sat down. Amy shrugged again and Flo checked the time on her phone, leaning it to Amy so she could see the time too.

"They still have a few minutes to get here. We all know how strict Aubrey is about being on time." The girls laughed when Aubrey's face got red.

"Okay, if you're not going to be on time to something, why bother showing up?" They giggled again, not noticing Emily sit in an empty chair.

"What are we laughing at?" Aubrey jumped and grabbed her chest, narrowing her eyes at the younger Bella.

"You scared the shit out of me, Legacy!" The Bellas gasped loudly and Stacie lightly slapped Aubrey's arm.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Nazi?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I curse." The Bellas all stared at her.

"Since when, Bree?" A pair of tan arms wrapped around her neck and the Bellas smiled at the person behind Aubrey.

"Since she has a suddenly very mysterious boyfriend she won't tell anyone about." The Bellas all started talking at once, asking who this mystery guy was. Chloe kisses Aubrey's cheek and laughed lightly when the blonde playfully slapped her away. She hugged each other Bellas before sitting in the only empty chair. Amy quickly got her phone out and typed out a message to Beca.

_Bellas are all here, boss._

She sent it and turned to the girls sitting before her. She clapped her hands to draw their attention.

"Alright, ladies. I brought you all here for a very important reason." She saw the door open out of the corner of her eye, and an angry Beca walked in. She glanced around before spotting them, briskly walking to the table.

"Aw, fuck." The Bellas all looked confused as she stepped back and hung her head, Beca appearing from around the table. She stopped in front of Chloe, whose eyes widened as she saw who was in front of her. Beca slapped her phone on the table and shoved it to Chloe.

"What the fuck is this, Chloe?"

_Chloe's POV _

Tiny's Pizza came into view as Chloe walked around the corner. She was nervous. What was this news Amy had? Was it about Beca? She hoped it was, but she also didn't want to hear how well Beca was doing. Chloe was conflicted. How are you supposed to not care about your best friend?

Chloe walked into the restaurant and saw the Bellas sitting at a long table in the back. She smiled softly at all her Bellas in one place finally. Well, almost all her Bellas. As she got closer she could hear their conversation. She wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck, hugging her lightly.

"Since she suddenly has a very mysterious boyfriend she won't tell anyone about." She kissed Aubrey's reddening cheek and laughed when the blonde tried to slap her away. She sat in the only empty chair and smiled at the girls. She had missed them. They were teasing Aubrey, who looked like she wanted to hurt Chloe. She smiled and gave the blonde a thumbs up, laughing when she got the middle finger in return. Amy clapped her hands and they turned to face the Australian.

"I brought you all here for a very important reason." Amy paused and the girls waited patiently.

"Fuck." She raised an eyebrow when Amy hung her head and as she started to ask what was wrong, Beca came into view. Her jaw fell open at seeing Beca standing right in front of her before she registered the angry expression on the shorter girl's face. She slapped her phone on the table and it made Chloe jump. She looked down at the phone and her eyes widened at the open messages. She didn't expect Beca to see them, let alone be standing in front of her to confront her about them.

"Um, I.." She looked around at the Bellas all staring at them, the shorter of the two not moving her eyes from Chloe's.

"I'm waiting, Chloe." She heard the anger in Beca's voice when she said her name. It made her eyes water and she immediately regretted sending that last message.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I..."

"You what?" Beca was getting angrier and Chloe didn't know what to do. How does she explain that she doesn't know why she sent that message?

"Beca?" Amy had walked forward and laid a hand on Beca's shoulder. "What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

"Why don't you ask Chloe why I'm upset?" Amy looked at her.

"Chloe? Mind sharing with the class?" She looked around to see all of the Bellas looking at her.

"Well, I... I was upset the other night, and I kind of had been sending Beca messages.. on Instagram for the past year and a half.. and I might have.." Beca folded her arms across her chest. "I might have sent something hurtful." Beca scoffed and picked up the phone.

_Beca's POV_

_"_I might have sent something hurtful." She picked up the phone and scrolled to the top of the message.

"Hurtful? Yeah, sure. Let's go with that. 'Beca, I just want you to know that Chicago and I never got married, and we ended up breaking up not long after you left. I told Amy not to tell you because I thought it best that you didn't know that you're the cause of that.' Yeah, Chloe that's a little fucking hurtful." The Bellas all turned to Chloe.

"Okay, look. I was upset and hurt and.."

"And what? You just decided to unload all your shit on me? How about 'I've been so lonely since you left. I lost my besfriend because you were so selfish and decided that you couldn't handle seeing me with someone else, and that someone else got tired of hearing me talk about you." Chloe looked down at the table. "You're so selfish, Beca, and I want so badly to tell you this in person. You're living this big shot life without us, and you're so set on not even thinking us worthy of a phone call or text. You're fine without us and that's what hurts the most.'"

"Chloe, look at me." The redhead looked up, her eyes widening at the tears in Beca's eyes. Beca didn't cry, not in front of anyone so especially not in front of the Bellas. "I left, because I had to. I left, because I was in love with a girl that didn't love me back. I left because the girl I loved was my best friend, and my best friend didn't see me cry myself to sleep every night!" Beca was starting to yell and the other people in the restaurant were looking over, some of them recognizing it was Beca. Amy noticed this and stepped forward to lay a hand on Beca's shoulder which she shrugged off. "I left because my _best friend," _she made quotes with her fingers, "didn't see me almost break my hand in Europe from punching things i shouldn't have been. My best friend didn't hear me _sob_ after I watched you kiss some random ass dude you don't know. My best friend didn't watch me suffer for _months _after i left Chloe. So I am so very sorry, I'm sorry I'm so fucking selfish for leaving you, leaving all of you." She gestured around at the other Bellas who were all just watching with tears in their eyes at Beca's confession.

"I am so sorry, for doing what was best for me. I was at my lowest after I left, I was depressed, and I had some really bad thoughts. I repeatedly told myself how stupid I was, how inconsiderate I was, and how fucking lonely I was gonna be without my family." She slid her phone into her pocket and held her hand out to Amy, who put the passes for Coachella in her hand. "My family, means the world to me, and don't think for a _second, _Chloe, that I was perfectly fine without you guys." Chloe wiped at the tears that continuously ran down her face. Beca threw the passes on the table.

"I was in a dark place for the last year and a half," she said quietly. "I told myself very, _very_ bad things, Chloe. All because I knew how bad I had hurt not only the Bellas, but you. I hurt you so bad by leaving, and I was going to try to make amends, but if this is how you think of me," she shook her head and stepped back from the table, "then I can't." Beca turned and walked out of the restuarant, leaving the stunned Bellas at the table. She jumped into the car and immediately started crying, the tears coming rapidly. Her breaths started to get shorter and shorter and before she knew it she couldn't breathe. Tag climbed into the backseat and rubbed her back, trying to help.

"Breathe, Beca." She tried but she couldn't, her eyes going wide suddenly when the door flung open and Aubrey climbed inside. She nodded at Tag, who climbed back over the seat into the front. The blonde put a hand on her back and made breathing sounds.

"Slowly, Beca. In.. and out..." She made the sounds again and Beca tried to follow. After a while her breathing returned to normal. She looked over at Aubrey who was watching her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Beca's eyebrow rose.

"Are you? You do realize you just helped me, right? The hobbit. Your arch nemesis?" Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat.

"You were literally just hyperventilating, how are you this sarcastic already?" Beca just shrugged and looked down at her hands, picking at her fingernails. Aubrey sighed.

"Beca," the shorter girl looked up at her. "I'm sorry." Before Beca could ask why Aubrey held up a hand. "I'm sorry for treating you like shit all those years, I'm sorry for not noticing what you were going through, and I'm sorry for not making Chloe realize sooner." Beca sighed. "I noticed in Europe though, that you loved her." Beca looked at her.

"Oh?" Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah, I had just finished talking to my dad and I heard someone crying." Beca's eyes widened. She didn't think anyone had heard her. "So I followed the sound, saw you crying and talking to yourself. You're a pretty crier, by the way. Wasn't expecting that, most people aren't." Beca just rolled her eyes.

"So you heard everything I said then?" Aubrey nodded.

"About the whole, 'Why do I love her? Why does she want that jerk and not me?' All that? Yeah, i heard it all." Beca sighed and looked down again.

"I thought I was over her, Aubrey. But that shit she said hurt me, but it made me realize how much I still love her. But I want her back in my life, all of you back. I miss all of you. And I'll deal with what I have to if it means having you guys by my side through all this." Aubrey nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get them on track for Coachella. I grabbed the passes before they could look at them and we're all going, they just don't know it." Beca looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Bree. I'll get in touch with you about flight information for next week then." Aubrey nodded and opened the door, pausing before closing the door.

"She loves you too, you know. She just doesn't realize it." Beca nodded and Aubrey closed the door. Amy popped up a few minutes later and climbed into the car, signaling to Tag to head home. Beca was silent the whole ride.

"It'll be alright, shortstack. You'll see." Beca just nodded and stared out the window.


	10. D B

**Coachella coming up next! I swear! Just a little filler chapter for you guys until I can finish up the next chapter. Thanks for the comments and love guys! Song used in this chapter is 'A Drop in the Ocean' by Ron Pope. **

_Chloe's POV _

"Then I can't." Beca walked away and out the door, Chloe watching her the entire time. As soon as the door slammed behind her, Chloe let out a sob. Aubrey reached for whatever Beca had thrown on the table and ran out after her. She felt hands on her shoulder but the tears running down her face were making her vision swim. She stood, pushing her chair out from under her. She could feel everyone staring at her but she just walked out of the restaurant, ignoring her name being called. Chloe wiped at her eyes and tried to ignore all the looks she got from the people passing by.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside, immediately sinking to the floor. The tears kept coming and she doesn't know how long she sat there before Aubrey opened the door and sat next to her. Aubrey pulled her into a hug and they sat there, Chloe crying and Aubrey just holding her. She doesn't know how but she fell asleep, waking up a few hours later on the sofa. The smell of something cooking wafted through the kitchen into the living room and she stood, stretching her back.

"Bree?"

"In here," a voice called out. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"How long was I out?" Aubrey shrugged.

"Couple hours. I made dinner." Chloe got out some plates and Aubrey served the food, both of them eating silently. Aubrey put down her fork after a few minutes and stared at Chloe.

"What?" Aubrey sighed.

"Chloe, that was wrong of you." Chloe just stared at Aubrey.

"Wrong? Of me? She's the one who-."

"Chloe, she's wrong for doing what she did. She's wrong for leaving, for not explaining, for not _waiting_ to hear what you had to say. Yes, that's all true. But what you said? That it's her fault that you and Chicago broke up? That was wrong of you. For telling her that she's selfish for doing what was best for her? For telling her that it's selfish of her for doing so well without us?" Chloe just listened while Aubrey ranted. "Chloe, she was trying. She's still in love with you but she couldn't be without us, without _you, _anymore. She was going to hold all of that in for all of our sakes, and instead she got upset because you went and told her she was a bitch." Chloe's eyes widened at that.

"I didn't call her a bitch.."

"Well you might as well have. Chloe, she wanted to try and make up for what she did. You need to talk to her, you both need to talk and apologize to each other. I want my friends back." Aubrey picked up her fork and started eating again, Chloe picking at the food.

"How am I supposed to talk to her?" Aubrey reached over and pulled something out of her purse, sliding it across the table to Chloe.

"Coachella?" She said after reading it. "I'm confused, why are you giving me a pass for Coachella?"

"Because Beca invited all of us to Coachella. So when we get there, we will watch the show, then after you're going to talk to Beca." Chloe opened her mouth to argue but Aubrey waved her fork at her.

"No, shush. You're talking to her, end of story." Chloe just picked up her fork and stabbed at her food.

_Beca's POV_

"So, has anyone sold their story about my tantrum to the paps yet?" It was a few hours after the whole restaurant fiasco, and Beca finally started talking again. Amy looked up from her phone, surprised.

"Nope, I talked all of those fans down, gave them my email and phone number so that we can get them some free passes or tickets to one of your shows." Beca nodded.

"Thank you, Ames. I appreciate it." Amy just nodded and went back to her phone. They spent the rest of the day inside the hotel, Beca working on her music and Amy doing God knows what, giggling at her phone.

A few days later, Beca was in the studio writing when a knock on the door interrupted her. Demi popped her head inside and smiled.

"How ya doin', Becs?" The nickname made her smile sadly.

'Chloe used to call me that.' She shook her head. 'But Chloe isn't here. Demi is. Focus.' She smiled at the singer and motioned for her to come in, turning back around and writing a few more lyrics that popped into her head.

"Writing?" Beca nodded and smiled at Demi again.

"Just needed to get it out, ya know?" Demi nodded and sat silent for a minute.

"Can I read it?" Beca hesitated before handing her the book she wrote lyrics in. No one but Chloe had ever held that book. Demi had been a big part of her life for the last year though, she helped her through a lot, so she handed the book over. Demi started reading and immediately started smiling.

"Sounds like it's gonna be beautiful, Becs." She smiled and read over the lyrics, a melody forming in her head. She slid her chair over to the keyboard, thinking for a second before playing a few soft keys. She quickly scribbled them in her notebook, thinking for a second before playing a few more chords. She smiled and scribbled those down too, forgetting completely that Demi was standing behind her. Beca started to sing softly as she played the piano.

_A drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather _

_I was _

_Praying that you and me might end up together _

_It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven_

Beca smiled as she played, the melody coming to her quicker.

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend _

_A few more hours_

_Then it's time to go_

_And as my train rolls down the east coast _

_I wonder how you keep warm _

_It's too late to cry _

_Too broken to move on_

_Just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together _

_It's like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert _

_But I'm holding you closer than most _

_Cause you are my heaven_

Beca scribbled all the notes she played in her book, turned off the recording and flipping a few switches. 

"That was beautiful, Becs." Beca jumped slightly and turned back to see Demi wiping a tear from her eye. 

"Sorry, I kind of forgot you were there." Beca's cheeks grew hot and Demi giggled. 

"It's alright, Beca. I know you get in your zone." She came and sat on the edge of Beca's chair. "I have a question for you." Beca nodded nervously. 

"Uh, yeah, okay." Demi smiled, probably at how nervous Beca sounded.

"So, I want to do a remake of my album 'Unbroken', and I wanted to know if you would produce and feature on it?" Beca immediately nodded. 

"Yes, absolutely." Demi smiled and leaned down to hug Beca. The force of the hug made Demi fall onto Beca's lap, making the two of them laugh. Beca reached forward and swiped a fallen piece of hair behind Demi's ear, making the other woman blush slightly. They stared at each other for a second before Demi leaned forward and captured Beca's lips in hers. The kiss was soft, both of them smiling softly. Beca slipped her hand behind Demi's neck and deepened the kiss, hearing a soft moan of approval from the other singer. 

'It wasn't like this last time we kissed,' Beca thought to herself. A phone ringing finally made them pull apart, both of them out of breath. Demi climbed off of Beca's lap and stood, catching her breath. Beca noticed it was her phone ringing and went to grab it on the desk. 

"Wow. That was so much better than last time we kissed." Beca laughed slightly and pressed answer on her phone, not looking at the caller ID.

"Well, last time we kissed I was hung up on someone I shouldn't have been." She brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" 

"Um, hey. It's Aubrey. Sorry for interrupting your um... activities.." Beca snorted.

"Jeez, Aubrey, you act like kissing is a big deal. I know you kiss up on Jesse, so there's no reason for you to be so weird about it. Everyone does it." Aubrey was silent for a second.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. And before you ask, no I won't tell you how I know." Aubrey huffed, making Beca laugh. Aubrey not knowing something was the end of the world apparently. "So what's up?" Aubrey cleared her throat and Beca could hear some papers being shuffled. Organized Aubrey, she missed her honestly. 

"So, I got all the Bellas on board with Coachella, and now I just need to know flight information and what do I need to do for hotel accommodations." Beca put the phone on speaker, and scrolled through her messages with Theo, looking for all the information he told her to give to Aubrey. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Demi fiddle with some switches on the board, making her smile.

"Hey, now. You might be a better DJ than me." Demi rolled her eyes and went to slap Beca's arm. Beca caught it and pulled her closer, giving her a soft kiss. "You're cute." 

"Yeah, yeah, sweet talker." Aubrey cleated her throat on the other side of the phone. 

"Um, excuse me." Beca rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

"Alright, miss bossy pants. Chill out. I'll forward some stuff to you. I have a big suite we can all stay in, and all your flights are covered by my label, just send me which airports you guys are all leaving from so we can get tickets." 

"Alright, I'll get in touch with you soon about that information." Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey's serious tone.

"Bye, Bree." Beca paused, realizing she used Aubrey's nickname. Aubrey apparently heard it too, and she was silent for a moment. 

"I missed you too, Beca. I understand you were upset, and hurting, but what you did was not right. You hurt the people who cared most about you. I forgive you though, because I know how hard it must have been for you to go through that. Just know that if you do it again I _will _hunt you down and hurt you." There was no sounds from either one of them for a second before Beca cleared her throat. 

"Okay..." she glanced at Demi who was still fiddling with the soundboard. "I'm really sorry, Bree. I didn't mean to hurt you guys." 

"I know, hobbit. Do better this time." The line clicked and Beca smiled. Same old Aubrey. She put her phone down and turned to Demi. 

"So, where were we?" Demi giggled and stood, walking over to Beca and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"I gotta go, I have some stuff to take care of." Beca frowned playfully and shook her head, making Demi smile. 

"I'll see you before you leave for Coachella, I promise." Beca was silent for a moment.

"What if you came to Coachella? Met the Bellas? We could hang out all week." Demi rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Hang out, huh?" Beca smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, Alright. Let me push some stuff around and I'll come. I'm excited to hang out with you, B." She kissed Beca's cheek again before walking out the door. Beca sighed and sank down in her chair. She had no idea what was going on with her and Demi, but she was feeling better than she had in almost 3 years. She was really starting to like the other singer. 

"Focus, Mitchell. Think about girls later." She said to herself. She spent a few more hours at the studio, calling Tag to bring her home when she was done. After showering and texting Amy and Theo about Demi coming along, she opened up her laptop and started mixing, another sleepless night calling her name. 


	11. airportstuff

**Hi! sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm finally catching a break to finish up this chapter. don't worry! I'm not abandoning this story at all, just super busy! got a new job and im studying hard for this state exam I have to take to start the job, please be patient with me. anyways, here's your chapter, another update coming soon!**

_Aubrey's POV_

"Well, last time we kissed I was hung up on someone I shouldn't have been.. Hello?" Aubrey winced slightly and turned her head to look at Chloe. She had called Beca and put it on speakerphone while she got all of their information together. The redhead had paused but was now doing the dinner dishes, failing at making it look like she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Um, hey. It's Aubrey. Sorry for interrupting your um...," she glanced at Chloe, "..activities." Beca and Chloe both snorted at the same time, making her roll her eyes.

'God, these two need to get over their shit already.' She thought to herself. After being momentarily blinded by Beca knowing she was dating Jesse, (and vowing to find out how she knew), she waited while Beca looked for the hotel information. There was some giggling over the phone and Aubrey started to take it off of speakerphone but Chloe moved into the other room. There was some more giggling and then the definite sound of kissing.

"You're cute." Chloe chose to walk into the room at that moment, pausing again. Neither of them recognized the voice that came after.

"Um, excuse me." She could practically hear Beca's eyes rolling. Beca forwarded her the hotel information, both of them pausing when she called her Bree. She took the phone off of speakerphone, even though Chloe had walked out of the room at hearing the old nickname.

"I missed you too, Beca. I understand you were upset, and hurting, but what you did was not right. You hurt the people who cared the most about you. I forgive you though, because I know how hard it must have been for you to go through that." She leaned to see into the hallway, not seeing Chloe. "Just know that if you ever do that again, I _will_ hunt you down and hurt you." It was silent for a second before Beca cleared her throat.

"Okay.. I'm really sorry, Bree. I didn't mean to hurt you guys." Aubrey smiled softly even though she knew Beca couldn't see it.

"I know, hobbit. Do better this time." She hung up and gathered all her stuff, going to tell Chloe she was heading home. She had to pack and get some things organized at work to be able to leave in a few days.

_Chloe's POV_

"Last time we kissed I was hung up on someone I shouldn't have been." Chloe paused with the soapy dish in her hand. Was Beca talking about her? She assumed so, who else was Beca hung up on? And who was she kissing? She resumed washing the dishes, trying to subtly listen to their conversation. After she finished she went to the living room to grab her phone, walking in right when Beca and whoever she was with started giggling on the phone.

"You're cute." Chloe paused again, looking down at her feet. She missed Beca. Just hearing her voice made her sad. Now that she thought about it, Beca used to say she was cute in that same way. Lately she had been really remembering all the things Beca did that she had missed. A voice called Beca a sweet talker and they giggled some more before Aubrey cleared her throat. After confirming a few things Beca and Aubrey went to say goodbye.

"Bye, Bree." At that, Chloe's eyes started watering and she left the room. She knew Beca and Aubrey fought a lot but they both had a soft spot for each other. She closed her bedroom door, trying not to cry. She wanted her best friend back, and she was going to make it right. After a few minutes, Aubrey came and told her she was leaving, and Chloe began packing to leave in a few days.

_Beca's POV_

A few days passed and it was the day before Coachella. Aubrey had sent her all the Bella's information and the label paid for all their flights. After packing her laptop carefully and grabbing her bags, she made her way downstairs to meet Demi, Theo, and Amy.

"Ready to go, B?" Demi greeted her as she walked up to the trio. Beca nodded and smiled, giving the singer a quick peck on the cheek. Both girls blushed when Theo and Amy stared between the two, forgetting that no one else knew what had happened between them.

"What is this?" Amy pointed at them and narrowed her eyes. Beca and Demi looked at each other.

"Um, we're not sure?" Amy just stared at them for a second before shaking her head.

"Let's just go." They grabbed their bags, Tag opening the door when they reached it.

"Hi, Tag. Any paps?" He shook his head and smiled at each person, lingering on Amy.

"Thank you, Amy for doing that to him, by the way." Amy just smiled at Tag and flipped off Beca.

"Can't help it if he wants me. I'm irresistible." Theo and Demi laughed while Beca rolled her eyes, all of them climbing into the car. Theo got in front and the girls all got in the back. Tag climbed into the drivers' seat and started the car.

"So, airport?" Beca nodded and they set off, making quiet small talk along the way. They were a few minutes from the airport when Amy switches the topic.

"So, Aubrey and Chloe are going to be on the same flight as us. That okay with you, Beca?" Beca just nodded. The paparazzi were outside of the airport when they arrived, all of them sighing loudly. They slid on some sunglasses and climbed out of the car, just smiling at the cameras, not answering any of the paps' questions.

"Beca! Where you headed?"

"Demi! Are you and Beca together?" The singer just ignored them. Beca just smiled and stepped through the door Tag opened. All of them let out a collective sigh at getting away from the paparazzi.

"I hate that part of making music." Beca said dramatically. Demi laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, making Beca put her arm over her shoulder. They got through security and made it to their gate, Demi leaning her head on Beca's shoulder, and Beca putting her head on top of Demi's with her laptop on her lap and her headphones on her ears. A few minutes later Aubrey and Chloe walked up.

"Hey," Aubrey said awkwardly. Beca didn't notice them because she was focused on her laptop but Demi and Amy both smiled and waved. Demi went to lift her head, making Beca look up and see the two girls. She took off her headphones quickly, making her hair stand up everywhere. Demi laughed and smoothed it down for her, kissing her cheek after. Beca just smiled at her and set her laptop to the side.

"Hey guys." Beca waved at the girls and motioned for them to sit. Amy introduced the other girls to Demi, who smiled and waved. Theo had sent them their boarding passes the day after Beca had gotten all the flight info for the Bellas so they were all able to leave at the same time. After a few minutes of awkward silence Aubrey cleared her throat.

"So, Beca." She looked up at Aubrey and raised an eyebrow. "You got us first class tickets?" Beca just shrugged.

"Well, the label did, but i suggested first class. Only the best." She looked down at her fingernails awkwardly. Demi laid a hand on her arm, making her look up at her.

"You hungry?" Beca nodded eagerly and stood, making Demi laugh. She stood and stretched.

"Anyone else want anything?" Amy told the paid what she wanted but everyone else shook their heads. Chloe was the only one who didn't answer. Beca turned to her and noticed she was just looking down at her phone.

"Chlo?" Her head snapped up at the nickname and Beca's face grew hot. "Uh, Chloe. Sorry. Do you want anything to eat? We're heading that way." Chloe just stared at the two for a second before shaking her head. Beca quickly turned and walked away. Demi caught up to her a few steps later.

"Well that was certainly awkward. What happened there?" Demi said as she fell into step beside Beca. The shorter girl just shook her head.

"You don't wanna know." Demi gasped dramatically, making Beca roll her eyes and playfully push her away.

"No, seriously. What happened?" Beca sighed as they made it to the food court and stood in line.

"Well, I was in love with Chloe for a while, never told her, found out she was maybe gonna marry this dude she had known for about 3 weeks, got pissed off, and then told her I was in love with her in a text message that I sent to the Bellas group chat and then cut everyone except for Amy and CR off, and made a new, sad life for myself." Beca let out a breath and looked at Demi, whose face was just slack.

"Uh... wow, okay." They made it to the front of the line, ordering their food and standing off to the side so they wouldn't they noticed.

"Why did you do that?" Beca looked at Demi.

"Do what?"

"Leave all your friends behind, silly." Beca rolled her eyes at that and just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was too hard. To be around her, I guess. Everything I did, everyone I saw, it was all her. She was my entire life, and when she said she was marrying that asshat Chicago-"

"Wait, wait. His name was Chicago?" Beca nodded. "Like the fucking city?" Beca nodded again, smiling widely at Demi when she started laughing. "That's.. wow."

"It's pretty stupid, but I mean it's unique." Demi laughed again, still snickering when their order was called and they grabbed their food. Luckily no one recognized them and they headed back to their seats.

"Do you still love her?" The fry Beca was shoving in her mouth paused.

"Um, I don't know?" She sighed and stopped, making Demi face her. "Look, I still love her. But I know she doesn't feel the same way. So I just need more time to get over her, and if you don't want to pursue anything while I do that, I get it. It's no hard feelings or anything, I swear." Demi smiled softly at her.

"I like you Beca, but if you're not emotionally available, it wouldn't work out." Beca looked down and picked at her fries. "Hey, that doesn't mean we can't be friends and shit, does it?" Beca smiled and shook her head. "Good." They started walking back to the group.

"Also we don't have to pursue a relationship, but that doesn't mean I can't fuck you if you're not seeing anyone." Beca choked on her French fry, coughing while Demi laughed and slapped her back to help.

"Thank you for that, D. Appreciate it." Demi just smiled at her as they arrived back at the group, handing Amy her food who thanked the two. They settled into their chairs, Beca not missing the worried glance Aubrey shot at Chloe. The redhead was sitting quietly, just looking down at her hands. She looked at Aubrey who only smiled at her. Beca was confused. What was wrong with Chloe? She didn't have much time to think about it before a small girl ran up to her and Demi.

"Um, hi.. are you Beca Mitchell? I love you." She chuckled quietly and nodded, leaning closer to the girl.

"You gotta keep it a secret though, cause if all these people knew who I was we'd be in some serious trouble." The girl nodded quickly, looking up at her mom who had walked up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to get her to not bother you guys." She looked between Demi and Beca nervously. Demi and Beca smiled.

"No, don't worry about it. What's your name?" The girl smiled and handed Beca a piece of paper and a sharpie.

"It's Sarah. Can I get your autograph?" Beca nodded and wrote her signature on the paper, smiling when the girl handed it to Demi also.

"You guys want a picture?" The mom nodded while Sarah bounced up and down. The mom handed her phone to Amy who offered to take the photo, Demi and Beca standing to take the photo with them. After a few pictures, the mom thanked them and they went back to their seats. Aubrey chuckled, making Beca look at her.

"You're very popular with the midgets aren't you, hobbit?" Beca smiled but discreetly flipped her off.

"Blood suckers still treating you well, Aca-Nazi?" Aubrey flipped her off back and Beca pumped her fist into the air. "Winner!"

About 30 minutes of silence later, their flight was called. The girls and Theo all stood and grabbed their carry-ons, walking to the gate. Beca noticed Aubrey stopping Demi up ahead and talking quietly with her before they both smiled and Aubrey walked away to board. She showed her boarding pass to the gate attendant and had to run slightly to catch up with Demi.

"Hey, D, what did Aubrey want?" The singer just shrugged, making Beca arch an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to warn me about Amy in case we sat next to each other, said she was a really loud snorer." Beca frowned.

"Oh, okay."

After boarding and finding her seat, Beca was disappointed that Demi's seat was a few away and not right next to her. Now she would have to sit next to a stranger. Chloe walked up to the seat and checked her ticket, sighing and starting to stuff her bad in the overhead compartment.

'_Maybe not a stranger.' _She thought to herself. She settled into her seat, opening her laptop and slipping on her headphones. She opened her mix for Coachella and pressed play, listening through it again to relax her. She closed her eyes and laid back. Even though her eyes were closed, she knew when Chloe sat down, the smell of her shampoo and perfume wafting over into her seat.

'_Of course she still smells exactly the same.' _That torturous lavender shampoo and Versace perfume that she had actually gotten for the other girl a few years back. Chloe had loved it so much she kept buying it when she ran out. She just tried to focus on listening to the mix. After a few minutes, the captain announced that they would be taking off, and she closed her laptop. Beca was relaxing into the seat as the plane started moving, jumping slightly when a hand tightened on hers. She looked over to see Chloe with her eyes tightly closed, her breathing rapid. She had forgotten how afraid of flying the redhead was. Beca sighed and held onto Chloe's hand as they took off. After leveling out, Chloe opened her eyes and noticed their hands, giving Beca an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it, Chlo." Beca paused. "Chloe. Sorry." The redhead let out a breath and turned to her.

"You can call me Chlo, it's okay... I miss it actually." Beca just looked down at her hands. "Unless, you don't wanna call me that, I understand. I was kind of a bitch to you.." Beca sighed and looked up at Chloe.

"I understand why you were upset, Chloe. I really do. I left you guys, I completely ignored all of you, and I'm sorry. Im so so sorry for doing that, but I didn't know what else to do." She paused, trying to make the tears that threatened to spill over go away. "I just needed to be okay, for me. And although I'm still not okay, I had to try and apologize to all of you. Because I missed my Bellas. And I need to make what I did right." Chloe nodded her head.

"I get that. Completely. And I want to apologize to you. I didn't mean what I said-."

"It's already forgotten, Chloe. Don't worry about it." Beca smiled softly at the redhead and opened her laptop back up, slipping her headphones on and picking one of her favorite mixes to listen to for the plane ride. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat, trying to fall asleep. At some point during that time she felt something on her shoulder but just drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how long she ended up sleeping for but eventually she was woken by Chloe lightly shaking her shoulder. She was disoriented for a second looking at Chloe before remembering they were on their way to Coachella.

"We're about 15 minutes from landing, Bec." Beca nodded and stretched her arms, startling slightly when her headphones drug her back down. She slowly took them off before closing her laptop and laying them on top. She sat back in the seat, relaxing before a giggle next to her caught her attention. She looked over at Chloe who was staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" She mumbled at her sleepily. Chloe giggled again and pointed to her hair. Beca guessed her nap combined with her headphones really messed up her hair. She reached up and tried to smooth it down, not really knowing if she was making it better. Chloe tilted her head slightly and reached up, smoothing her hair down. Beca's breath hitched when she realized how close Chloe was to her. She watched Chloe's eyes as the redhead fixed her hair, captivated by how blue they still were. Chloe finished fixing her hair and smiled brightly at Beca.

"Uh, thanks." Chloe nodded her head and leaned back into her seat, clicking her seat belt into place. Beca did the same, unplugging her headphones and putting them along with her computer into her bag. The captain announced their descent, and Beca opened her hand to Chloe, who looked at her graciously and held it, squeezing tightly. After landing and gathering their things, they met up with everyone else in the airport.

"How was the ride, B?" Demi asked her. She smiled at the singer and nodded her head.

"Good. Slept most of it." Demi glanced at Aubrey, both of them giggling quietly. Beca raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What's so funny?" Aubrey shook her head and pulled Demi away, leaving Beca to stare after the two. Chloe came up beside her, making her jump slightly.

"Sorry," Chloe laughed. "What's up with them?" Beca shrugged and started tugging her luggage towards the exit, Chloe following.

"Pretty sure they're just conspiring against me. Should have never introduced them. Aca-nazi and DL, not good. They'll turn everyone against me." Chloe laughed, the sound making Beca smile.

"They won't turn me against you, Bec." Beca smiled at the ground and nodded her head.

"Good to know." They smiled at each other before Tag walked up next to them.

"Ready to head out there, B?" Beca nodded at him and turned back to Chloe.

"Do you have sunglasses with you?" Chloe nodded. "Get them out if you can. Paps tend to use flash, even in the daytime which is just totally bonkers to me." Chloe giggled at that and reached into her bag to pull out her sunglasses, slipping them onto her face. She could see people in the airport starting to notice her and glanced over at Demi and Aubrey, noticing the singer had already put on her sunglasses and pulled up her hood, Aubrey sliding hers onto her face. Amy guarded Demi and Aubrey while Tag stood in front of Chloe and herself. Chloe looked at Beca and she could tell the redhead was nervous.

"Don't worry, it's just precautions, rarely ever do things get bad with paps. Just keep your head down and don't answer any questions." Chloe nodded and Beca gave a slight nod to Tag, who opened the door.


	12. FreshNewInfo

**Hi! I'm so sorry I've been so absent lately. New job, new bills, life goes on. Struggling to pay rent as always :( But no worries, writing has been helping me lately so here's another chapter for you guys! Please let me know in the reviews how you thing the story is coming along!**

_Chloe's POV _

"So, we're going to be on the plane with Amy, Demi, Theo and.. Beca. Is that okay, Chloe?" Aubrey was going over all the final details of their trip, driving Chloe crazy with all of the minor details she was stressing over. She hadn't known that they were going to be on the same plane as Beca, and that threw her for a second. She quickly shrugged it off and nodded to Aubrey.

"Yeah, Bree, why wouldn't that be okay?" Aubrey just stared at her for a second before shrugging. Chloe looked down at her luggage and sighed to herself. Of course that's not okay, but she couldn't tell Aubrey that. She didn't know what was going on with her. She wanted to fix things with Beca but she kept getting all whatever whenever anyone talked about her. All she knew was that she missed Beca, and she wanted her back in her life. Aubrey's voice interrupted her thinking.

"Ready to go?" Chloe nodded and the two girls grabbed their things and walked outside to the cab waiting for them. The driver put their things in the trunk while they got settled in the cab. As they started on their way to the airport Chloe could feel herself growing more and more nervous to see Beca.

"You okay?" She glanced at Aubrey and nodded. "Chloe, can you use your words, please?"

"Yes, Bree, I'm fine. I'm just nervous, flying and all." Aubrey bought it and placed a hand on her arm. She forced a smile and looked out of the window at the approaching airport. Beca was somewhere inside there. Yikes. The driver slowed to a stop at the front entrance and hopped out to help with their bags. They both climbed out and thanked the driver, heading into the airport after grabbing their bags from him. They made it through security and made their way to their gate. She noticed them before Aubrey did, the smile she had plastered on her face falling at seeing Demi Lovato with her head on Beca's shoulder. Theo was a few feet away on the phone and there was a big, muscular man standing next to Amy. Demi and Amy looked up as they approached, but Beca was focused on her laptop.

"Hey." Aubrey greeted them first, Amy and Demi waving. Demi lifted her head off of Beca's shoulder, making Beca look up. Her eyes widened so much that Chloe would've laughed if she wasn't so uncomfortable. Beca took her headphones off quickly, making all her hair stand up. Demi laughed and smoothed her hair down for her, making Chloe's eyes widen slightly at the kiss on the cheek that followed.

'_So that's who she must have been talking to the other day.' _She thought to herself. Beca greeted them and motioned for them to sit in the empty seats across from them, which they did. There was some awkward silence as the four girls just stared at each other before Aubrey cleared her throat.

"So, Beca, you got us first class tickets?" Beca looked uncomfortable and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, the label did, but I suggested first class, only the best." She looked down at her fingernails awkwardly, making Chloe smile. Still the same old awkward Beca. She always did hate attention. Demi laid a hand on Beca's arm, and Chloe stopped breathing when Beca looked up at the singer and smiled.

'_That should be me.. wait... what?' _Chloe froze. Why was she wanting to be the one comforting Beca? She opened up her phone to distract her but it wasn't really helping her think about anything else.

"Chlo?" Her head snapped up at the familiar nickname and voice, watching as Beca's face got redder. "Uh, Chloe, sorry." Why was Beca apologizing for using a nickname? "Do you want anything to eat? We're heading that way." Chloe just stared between the two, a few seconds passing before she remembered Beca had asked her a question. She shook her head and watched the pair walk away. She could feel Aubrey staring at her so she looked at the blonde.

"What?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I should be asking you." Chloe just looked back down at her phone. She knew Aubrey wanted to talk about what just happened but Amy was still sitting by them.

"So, Ginger." She looked up at Amy. "How's school? You finish that yet?" Chloe smiled softly at Amy's rashness and nodded.

"Yeah, Ames, finished last year and got a job at this awesome place in New York. I love it." Amy nodded and smiled at her.

"What about you, Aubrey? Still kicking other lawyers' asses?" Aubrey nodded.

"Hell yeah. Kicking ass and making money." Amy nodded.

"Hey, Amy?" The Australian looked over at Chloe.

"Who's that big man staring at you?" Amy glanced at where she was looking.

"Oh, that's Tag. Beca's driver, bodyguard, those type of things." Chloe just nodded.

'_Beca is doing really well for herself, huh?'_ She thought to herself. A laugh drew her attention to Beca and Demi who were making their way back to the group.

"You okay, Chloe?" Aubrey asked her. She nodded slowly while still watching the pair. They were laughing at something and it made Chloe sad.

"I'm just realizing how I should have been here for everything for her," she said quietly. She wasn't sure if Aubrey heard it or not but the blonde didn't ask her to repeat it. Demi and Beca arrived back at the group, handing Amy her food. After a few minutes of silence a little girl came running up to Beca and Demi, asking for an autograph. Watching Beca interact with the little girl made her stomach flutter.

"You're very popular with the midgets aren't you, hobbit?" Aubrey asked Beca after the little girl and her mom walked away.

"Blood-suckers still treating you well, Aca-nazi?" They flipped each other off and Chloe laughed. She was glad they had developed some kind of weird friendship over the years. After a while their flight was called and Aubrey handed her her boarding pass, quickly running to catch up with Demi.

'_I didn't know Aubrey was such a big fan of Demi's,' _she thought to herself. She just ignored it and handed her pass to the attendant, smiling at her before boarding the plane. She glanced down at her seat number and looked around for it. She hoped she would be sitting next to Aubrey or Amy, sitting next to strangers was just awkward. She finally spotted her seat number and looked at the person in the next seat. Beca. Great. Chloe made her way over and started to put her things in the overhead compartment, smiling at Beca when she looked up at her.

She noticed Beca put on her headphones and closed her eyes and frowned slightly. Did she really not want to sit next to her that much? Once the captain announced they would be departing, Chloe didn't even notice Beca put away her laptop. She clenched her eyes shut and grabbed on to the arm rest tightly. Once the plane leveled, Chloe opened her eyes, noticing she actually grabbed Beca's hand instead of the arm rest. After an awkward conversation with Beca, the brunette opened her laptop back up and slipped on her headphones, effectively ending their conversation.

_"I'll get her to talk to me eventually." _She was determined. She didn't mean to but she glanced at Beca's computer screen, smiling softly at Beca's organized playlist of mixes. Her smile grew when she noticed how many recent ones had her name on them. She noticed Beca drifting off so she leaned back and closed her eyes too. After a while she woke up because her neck was aching. Realizing she had accidentally fallen asleep on Beca's shoulder, she tried to straighten out her shirt without waking the brunette, but someone announced that they would be landing soon. She slowly shook Beca's shoulder, smiling when she looked confused.

"We're about 15 minutes from landing, Bec." The nickname felt right coming out of her mouth and she realized how much she missed it. Beca nodded sleepily and started to stretch her arms, but her headphones were still on her head and they drug her down. Chloe giggled when she took them off, her hair flying everywhere. Beca looked at her confused again and reached up to fix her hair when Chloe pointed at it. Chloe just reached up and started to smooth it down, not really thinking about it. She tried not to notice how close they were but the smell of Beca's perfume kept hitting her nose and she just wanted to breathe it in. She finished fixing her hair and smiled at the brunette. They buckled their seat belts when the sign came on and she started to close her eyes but noticed Beca held her hand out for her. She looked at Beca thankfully and held on tight, smiling to herself when she felt Beca squeeze it. After landing and getting off the plane they met up with everyone else. She watched as Demi and Aubrey laughed after saying something to Beca and she walked a little faster to catch up to them. She walked up next to Beca, apologizing and laughing when the shorter girl jumped. They made small talk as they made their way over to the exit, pausing before the doors and meeting up with Beca's driver.

"Ready to head out there, B?" Chloe had to remember to ask Beca why everyone called her "B" later. Beca turned to her.

"Do you have sunglasses?" Chloe nodded. "Get them out if you can. Paps tend to use flash, even in the daytime which is just totally bonkers to me." Chloe giggled at that and reached down to get her sunglasses, sliding them on her face. She watched as Beca leaned over to check on Aubrey and Demi, then slipped her own sunglasses on her face. Tag stepped in front of them and held his arm out in front of them. Chloe started to get nervous and she guessed Beca could tell.

"Don't worry, it's just precautions, rarely ever do things get bad with paps. Just keep your head down and don't answer any questions." Chloe nodded and watched as Beca nodded to Tag.

As soon as the door opened, a swarm of people with cameras flooded them. She was thankful Beca told her to get her sunglasses because the flashes were blinding. She noticed Beca held out her hand and she grabbed it, feeling Beca pull her forward. The paps started asking questions aimed at her but she just kept her head down like Beca said. What seemed like minutes later, but was probably only a short while they reached a large SUV, and Tag opened the door for them. Beca stepped to the side and let her get in first and Chloe hopped in, sliding over so Beca could get in. She watched as Tag made his way around the paps still flashing pictures and got behind the wheel.

"Hotel, B?" Beca nodded at Tag and he started driving.

"Hey, Bec?" Beca glanced up from her phone and smiled softly at Chloe. She could feel her heart beating fast at that smile.

"Where's Aubrey, Amy and Demi? Weren't they behind us?" Beca nodded and closed her phone.

"Well, when there's that many paps, and we have a few people that are with us, we usually get two or more cars so that we don't have to wait for people to climb into the back. More pics for the paps. Bigger chance of getting hurt." Chloe's eyes widened at that and Beca chuckled.

"Don't worry, I've never gotten hurt before, that big guy right there protects me and my people." She pointed at Tag who was chuckling.

"More like _you_ protect them, B. Remember that time you punched that pap?" Chloe's jaw dropped and she turned to Beca.

"Okay, no. He was trying to feel up Billie and she's a minor dude!" Chloe looked at Beca confused.

"Billie?" Beca nodded.

"No one was supposed to know this but I'm working on an album with Billie Eilish. Talanted little turd. One of the paps got a little too handsy and I got mad and punched the dude." Chloe laughed. "Luckily he promised not to press charges if I did a short interview with him." Chloe nodded.

"So, anyone else you're secretly working with that you wanna tell me about?" Beca chuckled, making Chloe smile. The sound of her laugh was like music to Chloe's ears.

"Real cute, Beale. You're not getting anything else outta me." They smiled at each other before Tag cleared his throat.

"We're here, B." Chloe looked out of the window and her jaw immediately dropped. They stopped in front of a gorgeous building and Tag got out and ran around to open their door. She thanked him before sliding out of the car and staring at the tall building in front of her. She barely registered the polite man opening the door and the employees greeting them. She was wowed by the inside of the hotel just as much as the outside.

"Beca?" She whispered to the shorter girl.

"Hm?" Beca hummed back.

"This is _insane." _Beca just chuckled and thanked the employee that handed her the room cards. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, relaxing when she realized it was just Aubrey.

"Chloe, this is crazy. How much money does the hobbit have?" Chloe swatted Aubrey's arm playfully.

"That's rude. Don't ask her that." Beca chuckled from beside them, and Chloe looked over to see Amy and Demi heading to the elevator.

"Actually, you wouldn't wanna know how much money I have, Bree. Not bragging or anything, I just seriously hate the reactions I get." Beca handed them a card that Chloe reached out and took, then gestured for them to head towards the elevator.

"Now I definitely have to find out." Aubrey whispered to her. Chloe just shook her head and followed the blonde onto the elevator. Beca got on after and had to squeeze in next to Chloe because it was full. She smiled softly at Beca and tried to regulate her breathing. Beca leaned forward to press the twelfth floor button and her hair brushed against her arm, making the redhead shiver.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ After what felt like forever, the doors finally opened and they all filed out.

"So, Chlo, I got you and Aubrey a double room, hope that's okay?' Chloe nodded her head. "Awes, um, so shower, do whatever you guys want, but we're meeting the rest of the Bellas for dinner in an hour. Don't worry about paying or anything, compliments of my company." They all agreed to meet in the lobby in an hour and headed to their rooms, Aubrey walking into their room first.

"Holy hell, okay I'm asking a whole bunch of personal questions tonight." Chloe laughed but she was thrown by the room too. She had thought that being a double room would make it less fancy, but boy she was wrong. Two queen beds were against the far wall, two dressers opposite them with a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The bathroom doors were open and Chloe could see the giant tub and shower.

'_Definitely gonna take advantage of that later.'_ They unpacked their bags and Aubrey went to shower first while Chloe laid on her bed and scrolled through Twitter. She had noticed that on the way here Beca had followed her on Twitter and tweeted a few things. She turned on Beca's post notifications and started scroling through her tweets, laughing at most of them. After a few minutes Aubrey came out and she grabbed her things and stated to head to the bathroom when the blonde stopped her.

"So, what's happening with you? You're being weird around Beca." Chloe just looked down at her feet.

"I just missed her." Aubrey scoffed, making Chloe look up at her.

"You like her don't you?" Chloe's mouth opened.

"What? Absolutely not. We just came back into each other lives' and I-"

"Okay, Chloe." Aubrey started fixing her hair, leaving Chloe to stand there silent. She watched the blonde pull her makeup stuff out of her bag and started to apply it before she sighed.

"Okay.. maybe I do.. miss her.. a lot?" Aubrey smiled in the mirror.

"I know. Go shower." Chloe closed the bathroom door and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was nervous about what Aubrey would say but she shook her head and got in the shower. After showering quickly and getting dressed, she put on a little makeup and changed her shirt per Aubrey's request. She slipped on her favorite black heels and grabbed her phone. The two girls walked out together, locking their door and heading to the elevator. Demi and Amy were already waiting and they made small talk with them before the doors opened. They stepped inside and Amy pressed the lobby button, the ride mostly silent on the way down. As they got closer they could hear the soft sounds of a piano being played, Amy chuckling softly drawing their attention.

"Shawshank just can't resist a piano." Chloe's jaw dropped.

"That's Beca? I didn't know she could play piano." Amy just smiled as the doors opened, revealing a small crowd of people gathered around the piano. They made their way over, Beca coming into view. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling softly, not noticing the crowd that had gathered around her. Chloe shivered as Beca started singing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_and the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my move_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_and there is no one there to dry your tears_

_ I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Beca was smiling to herself as she sang, her hands moving expertly over the keys. Chloe found herself smiling while she watched the shorter girl play. Beca was so incredibly talented.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free _

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

As the final key played out, the small group around Beca started clapping, making Beca open her eyes and look around. She smiled at the people clapping, and waved a little bit before making her way over to their group. Before Chloe could stop herself, she reached forward and pulled the shorter girl into a hug. She felt Beca tense up for a second but then she relaxed into the hug.

"That was awesome, Bec. I didn't know you could play piano." Beca chuckled softly as she drew back from the hug.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Beale. But we'll get there." Beca smiled at her, making her smile back. She didn't mean to, but she glanced quickly down at Beca's lips, and she saw Beca raise an eyebrow. Before Beca could say anything though, Amy clapped her hands.

"Alright, you flat butts, let's get a move on." They started making their way to the door, Aubrey coming up on the side of her.

"We're gonna talk about that later." Chloe just rolled her eyes. Right before Tag opened the door, Beca's phone rang. She looked at the name and then looked apologetically at the group.

"I have to take this, two minutes?" Amy nodded and they waited while Beca walked a few feet away to answer the phone.

"Bonjour?" Chloe turned to Amy.

"She knows French?" She asked incredulously. Amy just nodded.

"Comment vas-tu?... J'ai une minute, oui.. Je ne suis pas sur, mais dans deux semaines au plus tard... Absolument, pas de probleme... D'accord, merci. Au revoir." Beca turned back to the group and smiled.

"Ready to go?" Chloe just nodded her head. Tag opened the door for them and the two SUV's from earlier were waiting for them. Beca opened the door for Chloe again, letting her climb in first. She quickly climbed in and settled into her seat, watching as Beca climbed in too and closed the door. After Tag got in the car and started driving, Chloe turned to Beca.

"Okay, what else have you never told me about yourself?" Beca just chuckled.

"You sure you wanna dive into that, Beale?"


	13. A little bit of gay?

**hi! hello! im so sorry i havent been very active lately, and im sure this wack chapter doesnt make up for it but i promise im working on a better next chapter. more gay! more bechloe! woo! anyways, life happened, but i am back to writing this awkward mess of a fic. please review! tell me how to improve!**

**_Beca's POV_**

"You sure you wanna get into that, Beale?" She chuckled as Chloe's face changed.

"Is that a challenge, Mitchell?" Beca smirked at the redhead and just shrugged her shoulders. Tag cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

"We're here, B. Want me to drop you guys in the back?" Beca shook her head.

"Just pull up in front, there's no paps yet." Tag pulled up to the front door, Beca waving her hand at him when he went to get out to open the doors. Beca hopped out of the SUV, holding a hand out to help Chloe down. She laughed as a shocked expression crossed the redhead's face.

"Beca Mitchell has manners?"

"I have a lot more than that, Chlo." Beca winked as Chloe landed on the ground, noticing a slight blush to the older girl's cheeks. They made their way inside, a hostess showing them to their table in the back of the restaurant. Amy, Aubrey, and Demi showed up not too long after them. They made conversation for a while before a loud scream caught their attention.

"Bellas!" Stacie greeted Aubrey first because she was closest, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before doing the same for Amy and Chloe. Beca stood as she turned to her, arms hanging limply at her sides.

"If I apologize for the rest of my life, do I get a hug too?" Stacie stared at her fpr a second, making Beca nervous before a big smile made its way onto the leggy brunette's face, and she pulled Beca into a big hug, smushing the small DJ into her chest.

"Stace, can't breathe... boobs." Stacie laughed and let her go.

"Don't act like you didn't love it, Cap." Before she could catch her breath she was swept into another hug by Emily, who came out of nowhere.

"I missed you so much!" She let Beca go and then smacked her on her arm. "Don't do anything stupid like that again."

"Ow! Yes ma'am." Beca rubbed her arm to soothe the pain but she smiled. She was glad some of her Bellas weren't that mad at her. Another round of yells came from the door and she smiled as the rest of the group all filed in. Flo, Jessica and Ashley all said hello and hugged Beca, and the DJ introduced Demi to everyone. The Bellas were all shocked that Beca was so close to the pop star. Everything was okay. CR was the last one to show up, besides Lilly who never answered them, hugging the girls and saying how much she had missed all of them. She suddenly felt guilty for asking CR to work with her, she felt like it was her fault that the other girl didn't see the Bellas as much anymore. She couldn't think about it for too long, Amy started complaining loudly that no one had ordered yet. They all sat, Chloe to her left and Demi on her right unfortunately, and ordered their food, making small talk waiting for it to arrive.

"So, Beca," her head popped up and focused on the source of the voice. "That hotel is insane." Emily's eyes had grown wide as she said that, making Beca chuckle.

"Yeah, only the best for my Bellas." She noticed that the girls started smiling at that. "I don't normally stay at places like that. Too flashy for me." Aubrey scoffed.

"If I had enough money to stay there I certainly would." She thought Aubrey was upset with her for a second but noticed the smirk on the blonde's face.

"You really just want me to tell you how much money I have, don't you?" Aubrey shrugged one shoulder.

"Well," Flo said, "how much money do you have? Want to buy a juice truck?" The Bellas all turned to her. "What? It's hard to run all 7 of them." Beca chuckled.

"Maybe later we can talk about this. I don't like to flash my assets in public, unlike Stacie." Stacie only smiled and winked at the short brunette. She could feel Chloe staring at her, and she turned and gave the redhead a small smile, which grew when the Bella made a silly face. After the food had arrived and they all finished eating, Beca proposed they all go back to her suite to talk about the weekend. The short brunette called Tag, asking him to pick them up. He texted her when he got there, and Beca rounded up the Bellas, directing them to the SUV's. Aubrey, Demi, Chloe, Beca, and Amy ended up in the first SUV, while Jessica, Ashley, Emily, Flo, and Lilly rode in the other SUV.

'_Wait, Lilly? Where the hell did she come from?' _She thought to herself.

"Hey guys, do you remember seeing Lilly show up? I didn't see her at all." They all looked at her.

"Um, no I don't think any of us saw her." Chloe had answered. Amy turned around from the front seat to face them.

"She showed up about halfway through dinner, said she wanted fish and then disappeared into the kitchen." Beca stared at her.

"That restaurant doesn't serve fish.." The girls just shrugged, not really wanting to know where Lilly had gone. The rest of the ride to the hotel was mostly quiet, Chloe asking her and Demi questions about music, pouting when Beca couldn't tell her about the album with Billie Eilish.

"It's a secret, Beale. Can't tell ya." Demi nodded her head.

"She won't even tell me, and I was in the building when they were recording!" Beca chuckled.

"Hence the word secret, D." After a few more tries to get Beca to talk Chloe finally gave up.

"Fine." She said as she threw her hands into the air. "I give up." Beca just smiled at her.

"You'll find out soon." They pulled up to the hotel, all climbing out and heading inside. Thankfully there were no paps and it was silent as they headed to the elevators. Beca unlocked the door to her room, waiting as they all piled in.

"Holy shit, Beca! This is bigger than our room." Aubrey exclaimed. She just shrugged, settling against the headboard of the bed. They all got comfortable, waiting for Beca to start talking.

"Spill the beans, shorty." Emily said to her.

"Hey! Do you want me to talk or not?" Emily nodded her head quickly. "Jeez, anyway, what do you guys wanna know?" Chloe spoke first.

"What have you bee doing for the past three years?" Beca chuckled.

"Um, mostly writing, producing, working on a few albums with some artists, uh, I bought a label, I've been mixing a lot lately, more than usual..."

"Wait, wait, wait. You bought a label?" Aubrey piped up from the side of the bed. Beca nodded.

"Yyes, unfortunately Shawshank here bought even more work for me." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy, you know I won't make you do anything there. You can be as involved as you want." Amy smiled.

"I know, B. Just giving you a hard time. Not as hard as my boy toys abs though." Amy did what she assumed to be a sexy dance, but she Australian was sitting down so she couldn't really tell.

"So, wait, how much money do you have? I'm guessing quite a bit, huh?" Chloe's shocked face came into her line of sight as she turned.

"Um, let's just say I'm preforming tomorrow at Coachella for free." The Bella's all paused before a chorus of voices all spoke in unison.

"You're performing at Coachella?!"

_The next day..._

After a couple hours of talking and explaining everything to the Bellas, they finally left Beca's room. She woke the next day to a bunch of messages on her phone.

_'Let's get ready to smash this, twiggy!' -Amy_

_'Excited to see you DJ tonight, hobbit.' -Aubrey_

_'How many hot producers do you know? Can you get me their numbers?' -Stacie_

_'Hey, Bec. Can we talk after your show? I've missed you.' -Chloe_

That last one made her pause. What did Chloe want to talk about? She threw her phone on the bed and got up, showering and getting dressed for the day. After calling Theo to tell her she was ready, she texted all the Bellas the info they needed and headed downstairs to leave. The ride there was nerve-wracking, but after a while of talking to the other performers her stomach calmed down a bit. She got a couple messages from the girls a little later, but she only opened the one from Chloe.

'_Hey! Good luck up there! I'll be waiting for you after.' _

Her throat caught, and she could feel the nerves rising again. Before she knew it, they were calling her 2 minute warning and she was being rushed to the side of the stage. She could hear the crowd talking, she could feel the bass of the music that was playing through the speakers, she could feel everything. All of a sudden the lights went out, and she hurried into her position in the middle of the stage. She could hear a few people cheering, even though she was sure they didn't know who she was. A loud voice came over the speaker, announcing her. As soon as her name was said, she started playing her mix, loud screams coming from the crowd. Her set was insane, sweat pouring off of her as she waved to the screaming crowd, the energy crazy. The crowd started chanting her name as she walked off stage and it made her smile. She still had it. Beca thanked the person who handed her a water bottle and a towel, wiping her face and neck. She noticed the Bellas off to the side, cheering and waving at her. The small DJ made her way over to them, all of them congratulating her. Chloe stood behind them, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Beca took a drink of her water as she stopped in front of the redhead. Chloe nodded, her smile growing nervous.

"I just need to talk to you about something." The short brunette nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Why don't we go to my tent? A little privacy?" Chloe nodded back and they walked to her tent in comfortable silence. The DJ let Chloe in first, watching as the redhead started to wipe her hands on the front of her jeans.

"Chlo, you sure you're okay? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I know we haven't talked in a while but you're still my best friend." Chloe gave her another small smile.

"I know, it's just making me freak out a little, I don't know."

"Just tell me, Chlo. It's okay." Chloe took a deep breath and started to pace around the tent.

'_What the hell is going on?' _She thought to herself.

"Chloe?"

"Beca... I'm gay."


	14. Gaydotcom

**guys!! i'm so sorry! i've been so lost in work and this wack ass quarantine that i just forgot about this story. hopefully i can actually learn to update more frequently but in the meantime here's a small chapter while i work on the tea for the next one! also i'm sorry about the exclamation points i dunno why i'm even excited. **

Chloe felt her mouth going dry at seeing Beca up on the stage. The DJ had a smile on her face that was just so perfectly..content. She looked beautiful in the flashing lights, her hair flowing behind her from the slight breeze. Why she had let Beca get away from her?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Someone bumped into her, making her jolt out of her staring at Beca. They walked past Chloe and she noticed the military pants and boots the guy was wearing, becoming somber. Right, Chicago.

**3 years** **ago**

"I'm sorry, Chicago, I just can't marry you." They were standing in her and Beca's Brooklyn apartment, both crying softly.

"But, I don't understand." He ran his hands through his hair. "Just two weeks ago, you were all for this, Chloe. You wanted _me_!"

"What does that mean?" Chloe yelled, suddenly angry. Chicago chuckled darkly.

"You want her, Chloe. I don't know why I even thought I could compete with that bitch, she-"

The sound of Chloe's hand connecting with Chicago's cheek echoed through the small apartment, Chloe's small gasp of surprise following.

"Chicago, I-"

"I'll be by later tonight to pick up my things." He grabbed his coat off of the back of the sofa and left, slamming the door behind him. Sobs rocked through Chloe's body as she started to cry, her mind racing.

How had Chloe ever thought that she could marry someone like that? Chicago was an asshole, and he made that very clear by the way he was speaking about Beca. Chloe reached for her phone on the counter, dialing Aubrey's number.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Chicago left. He called Beca a bitch when I said I couldn't marry him."

"Well, I say good riddance. That guy was an asshole." Chloe sniffled loudly.

"I loved him, Bree, but.."

"But he's not the right one for you. You already know who is."

"Oh, god." Chloe sighed. "Not this again, Bree. I don't love Beca. Why does everyone say that?"

"Because you do! Why didn't you want to marry him, Chloe?" She was silent. Aubrey sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Chloe, look. If you don't want to admit it, it's fine. I don't care about that, I care about you. Are you okay?" Her tone softened.

"I think so." She heard a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone and then Aubrey was whispering to someone.

"I'm going to Chloe's, Chicago left...okay Jess."

"Who's Jess?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No one. I'll be there in 15."

Of course, Aubrey had admitted to her later that night in a drunken state that she had been seeing Jesse. Chloe had teased her mercilessly, but once she saw how Aubrey's face lit up when she talked about him she stopped. She wanted what they had, but apparently Chicago wasn't that guy for her.

**Present** **Day**

A loud cheering broke her out of her memory, focusing back on Beca on the stage. The DJ was wrapping up her set, the music fading expertly. Beca waved at the audience one last time before exiting the stage. The crowd was chanting Beca's name and Chloe couldn't help the swell of pride she felt. Beca was truly living her dream, the one she had dreamt about for so long. She watched as Beca stepped off the stage, thanking someone for the water bottle and towel they handed her. Her nerves were going haywire. The Bellas congratulated her loudly once she finally got the chance to come over, smothering the tiny Dj in a group hug.

"Okay, okay, let me out." The smile on Beca's face was contagious, the happiness radiating off her helping Chloe's anxiety. She stood behind the group of Bellas, watching as Beca made her way to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe nodded and followed Beca to her tent after she suggested it. Her nerves coming back even worse once they stood alone inside. She thought about just telling Beca nevermind, but she needed to know how Chloe felt. She took a deep breath and looked up into Beca's eyes.

"Chloe?" The sincerity in Beca's voice made her chicken out at the last second and she blurted the first thing she could think of.

"Beca.. I'm gay."

It... technically wasn't a lie. She _was_ bisexual, just not everyone knew that. Aubrey knew and so did her family. And of course so did Lizzie, Anna, and Brittany, all girls she had dated back in college. It just wasn't what she wanted to tell Beca. Speaking of Beca, the girl was standing in front of her, a small smile on her lips.

"Chloe, that's great! I'm so proud of you." The DJ wrapped her in a hug, and Chloe felt her shoulders droop. God, why was she such a chicken? "I could've sworn I heard someone say you were dating a girl back at Barden but that wasn't my business to speculate on." She held onto Chloe's arms and pulled back to look at her face. "If you ever need to talk about anything, please know I want to be here for you. You're my best friend, Chlo. Nothing you could tell me would make me run away."

She felt tears threaten to spill over her cheeks. Of course Beca had to go and say that. Could this girl say anything else to make her love her more right now? Luckily the Bellas clamored into the tent at that moment, effectively stopping Chloe from blurting her feelings out. Amy came up to them, a solemn expression on her face.

"B, can I talk to you for a sec?" Beca nodded and smiled at Chloe before following Amy out of the tent. She stared after them, her mind racing.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Aubrey stood next to her. She shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"I.. chickened out, Bree. I just told her I was gay, UGH." Chloe kicked the ground, feeling Aubrey's sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, guys," Chloe looked up at Beca's voice, "I'm gonna have to cut this week short, for me anyway. You guys are welcome to stay and have fun." Beca looked sad, and she quickly reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. Demi came out of nowhere and placed a comforting hand on the DJ'S back. She had completely forgotten that Demi and Beca were a thing. Why did she think that she could tell Beca she loved her?

"What's wrong, Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Um," Beca rubbed her neck, "My grandma fell earlier today and broke her hip, she's having surgery in like.. two hours."

"I'm so sorry, Beca." She heard Aubrey say. Chloe wanted to go over to Beca so badly and try to comfort her, but she restrained herself.

"Thanks. Uh, so I have to go home immediately, so I'm taking Amy's jet. Like I said, you guys are welcome to stay, the rooms are paid for the week."

"Is it okay if I come with you, B?" Stacie asked. "I haven't seen Mama Mitchell in forever and I'd like to be there for you guys." Chloe was confused. Why did Stacie know Beca's mom?

"Yeah, that's fine. Mom will be happy to see you, Stace." Amy leaned in and whispered to Beca, who lit up suddenly. "Actually, Stacie, Amy just reminded me of my grandparent's lake house that's empty for the summer. You guys could all come if you want? I'll arrange flights back home from there at the end of the week." The Bellas collectively agreed, all happy to be there for their tiny DJ. They started the walk back to the SUV's to head back to the hotel and pack, and Chloe slowed to walk beside Stacie.

"I could hear you thinking in there, red. You're wondering how I know Beca's family." Chloe nodded sheepishly.

"I was just curious, honest. I didn't know you were that close." Stacie nodded.

"Beca was at home visiting her mom and slept with my cousin." Chloe's mouth went dry. "And so I flew down to Louisiana after my cousin told me and confronted our little friend here." She pointed at Beca.

"Beca.. slept with your.. cousin?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, my cousin Jennifer." Stacie winked at Chloe. "She's a redhead, seems like our little Beca has a type." And with that Stacie flew to climb into the SUV, leaving Chloe behind.

"I was crazy drunk and sad, and I don't even remember that night or the entire week before it." Beca was suddenly next to her, making her jump slightly. "I don't just sleep around like that, I'm not confident like Stacie is." She laughed.

"So, Stacie met your family and stuff?" God, what was wrong with her? Chloe was not usually this jealous.

"Yeah, they love her, surprisingly, think she's a good influence? I don't know, I think they were on drugs when they said that because Stacie is most definitely not a good influence." Chloe laughed at that.

"Yeah, Aubrey would have a heart attack if she heard that."

They climbed into the SUV, silent on the ride back to the hotel. It was a quick drive, and they were pulling into the hotel before she knew it. Chloe climbed out, holding onto Beca's outstretched hand for balance.

"Wait." Chloe said, making the other Bellas pause. "You're from Louisiana?" They all looked at Beca like she had grown another head.

"Uh, yes? Born and raised." She smiled brightly before making her way into the hotel.

She shook her head and smiled, following the DJ to the elevator. Beca just kept on surprising her.


	15. Bechl- Wait, what?

**hi hello! here's a long chapter for you guys, angst turned up to 100. It may be a little confusing but I promise you'll understand in the next chapter. here's to bechloe... or.. not. **

Beca stepped off of Amy's jet and into the Louisiana air, her sunglasses immediately fogging up at the temperature change. New Orleans smelled exactly as it always had, like beer, body odor and swamp water, but she couldn't care less. It felt good to be home.

"Bec!" A voice yelled out. She looked down the tarmac to see a doorless white jeep and a big truck rolling to a stop, her mom hanging out of the passenger side of the jeep to wave erratically. Beca smiled widely and rushed down the stairs to meet the jeep.

"Hi, mom! I missed you!" Sarah Mitchell only smiled and wrapped her daughter in a big hug. She looked over to the person leaning against the jeep, smile halfway hidden underneath the huge sunglasses. Beca gasped loudly, drawing everyone's attention as she walked over.

"Lauren? Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Beca wrapped her in a huge hug, both girls laughing loudly.

* * *

Chloe's smile vanished from her face as soon as Beca hugged that girl Lauren. Why had Beca never mentioned this girl before? Was she her sister?

'Beca is an only child.' She thought to herself. Amy suddenly was standing next to her, giving her shoulder a bump.

"B's best friend until she left for college," Amy explained. Chloe nodded softly, throat too dry to speak. Did that mean that she was going to be replaced? Her and Beca had just become friends again, she didn't want to lose her. Suddenly, the idea of being down here with Beca's family didn't seem so much like a good idea.

"Chloe?" Beca's mom was in front of her suddenly. "You're Chloe right? Beca has shown me so many pictures of the two of you and talked about you so much that I feel like I know you." Chloe smiled as Beca's mom pulled her into a quick hug, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Beca and Lauren. The two girls were ignoring everyone else and talking animatedly, holding hands as they talked. Chloe couldn't help how jealous she was. She had been the only one out of the Bellas that had managed to break Beca's no touching policy, and yet here was this girl no one knew anything about. Holding hands with Beca and slapping her shoulder at Beca's jokes and OH MY GOD! Did this girl just kiss Beca's cheek? She didn't even realize she was marching over there until she was holding Beca's other hand.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She held out her hand and frowned slightly at Lauren's bright smile. The girl was undoubtedly beautiful, she couldn't deny that. Long blonde hair, tanned skin, green eyes. Lauren quickly took Chloe's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lauren." The slight southern accent made her even more hot. Damn it. "B, what do you say? Wanna drive your old Ophelia back to your mom's?" Beca's smile was one of the biggest Chloe had ever seen.

"Dude! Of course! You think I would come home and not drive my old baby?" Chloe was confused.

"Who's Ophelia?" Beca and Lauren laughed.

"My jeep dude. That one right there." Beca pointed to the older jeep with no doors. "I sold her to Lou when I left for college." This time she pointed to Lauren. Chloe guessed Lou was Lauren. They had nicknames for each other. Not great.

Lauren handed Beca a set of keys as they both jumped into the jeep, and Chloe looked around to see that the Bellas and Beca's mom had all started to pile into the truck behind the jeep. Stacie noticed her looking and walked back over, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"At least they never slept together?" Stacie offered sympathetically. It didn't help Chloe feel any better, but she gave her a small smile and followed the leggy brunette into the backseat of Beca's jeep, since Lauren had decided to occupy the front passenger seat. Bitch.

The ride to Beca's mom's house was a short one, but it felt like it lasted decades. Lauren definitely had a thing for Beca. The blonde witch kept putting her hand on Beca's arm that was resting on the middle console and flirting nonstop, even going as far as brushing some hair behind the DJ's ear when they came to a stop at a red light. Chloe was fuming, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to look anywhere but at where the two were sitting up front. But as soon as they pulled up to Beca's mom's house, she couldn't resist her jaw dropping.

"Beca? What the hell? This place is huge!" Beca only smiled shyly at her through the rearview window.

The house that came into view when Beca turned down the long gravel road probably shouldn't even be described as a house. Mansion is more appropriate. The driveway winded through tall hedges, suddenly breaking when they were close to the house. There were two big lifted trucks sitting off to the side, along with a brand new matte black sports car, Chloe had no idea what type. Beca rolled the jeep to a stop, throwing it in park and jumping out. Chloe climbed out after Stacie, her jaw still hanging open. She turned to Stacie who had the same astonished look on her face.

"Does your mom sell drugs?" Stacie asked Beca, who just shook her head and laughed. Sarah strolled over and wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulders, smiling at her daughter.

"I don't, but sometimes I wonder if Bec here does. How else would she afford to buy her momma this house?" The Bellas had gathered around them and all paused at that statement. Aubrey was the first to speak.

"Well, damn, Beca."

Beca just rolled her eyes, a smile still attached to her face. She gestured for them to follow her and they all filed into the gorgeous house, all gaping dramatically at the fancy house. Chloe was surprised of course at the size of the house, but the fact that Beca had bought all of this for her mom was just unreal. Beca had only been doing music for a few years now, how did she get that much money? She didn't get to think on it too long, though, Lauren came out of nowhere and suddenly pulled Beca away and into the kitchen. No one else noticed but Chloe wanted to see what was going on so she walked over to the kitchen doorway and leaned her head near the open door, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Come on, B. We had a lot of fun in high school." Beca laughed softly. Chloe gagged.

"Yeah, Lou, high school. We're adults now. You're a friend, nothing more." Chloe almost threw herself around the corner, wanting to scream HA! in Lauren's face. Beca didn't want her. Thank god.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Lou. I love you, but I don't want to be with you." She heard Beca sigh. "That sounded so fucking bad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lauren said softly. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Is it that redhead? Cleo?"

Oh hell no. Chloe was about to yell out that her name was _Chloe_ but Beca started to speak again.

"It's Chloe. And no. I used to be crazy in love with her." Chloe almost cried. _Used to._ "But, uh, I fucked that up. Thankfully she agreed to be my best friend again. So chill, Lou." Lauren just huffed angrily, her footsteps suddenly walking towards the living room where everyone else was. Chloe stood and turned to walk a little further away to make sure it didn't look like she had been eavesdropping, but Aubrey and Stacie were standing right behind her, both listening too and startled that Chloe had turned so quickly.

"Move! Move! She's coming." Chloe hissed. Stacie tripped trying to quickly walk backwards and Aubrey tried to catch her, instead pushing her into Chloe who flew back, colliding with Lauren as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Woah, you okay? Watch out." Lauren looked surprised that Chloe was that close but had a weird look in her eye. Chloe apologized and tried to walk away but Lauren grabbed onto her arm tightly.

"I just wanted to tell you that Beca is mine." Chloe was momentarily shocked at the pure venom in the blonde's eyes, but recovered quickly, rolling her own eyes.

"Becs is her own person, but I doubt she'd choose you over me." Chloe smiled brightly before yanking her arm roughly out of Lauren's.

"Bitch."

Chloe walked back over to Aubrey and Stacie, both girls looking at her curiously.

"What the hell was that? Looked like you guys were about to fight." Chloe only laughed at Stacie's words.

"I wouldn't waste a fresh manicure on that bitch." Aubrey gasped. "What, Bree? She told me that Beca was hers." Chloe rolled her eyes again.

"They look pretty cozy from here." Stacie pointed behind Chloe and the redhead turned to look, jaw dropping and eyes stinging at what she saw.

Beca was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, Lauren sitting halfway on her lap, leaning heavily on Beca's chest. The words Beca had just said in the kitchen rang in her head. "_I love you but I don't want to be with you." _It sure looked like Beca wanted to be with her, though. Especially when she didn't budge when Lauren laid a long kiss on her cheek, followed by a series of shorter pecks against her neck. Chloe wiped at her eyes, not really knowing if she was crying or not. She grabbed her bag that had mysteriously appeared next to everyone else's bags and flew up the stairs.

* * *

Beca sighed heavily, her fifth drink in an hour sliding down her throat easily. She glanced around the crowded club, eyes stopping on the familiar red flames. Chloe was dancing with some random guy, her hands gliding through his hair as he gripped her hips against himself. Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe could do whatever she wanted, apparently their kiss meant nothing.

"You good, B?" Stacie was suddenly beside her, eyes watching her carefully. Beca nodded and forced a smile on her face.

"Of c-course. Why would I be? N-not be." Beca slurred, laughing loudly. Stacie looked doubtful.

"Well, how about we hang out. Me and you. Like in college when we would go and get fro-yo and just talk." Beca nodded.

"I miss you, Legs." Stacie smiled at her drunk friend. Beca would never say that if she was sober.

"I miss you too, B." Beca pulled Stacie closer and leaned her head on Stacie, which part of the leggy girl, she wasn't sure. They were silent for a moment, before Stacie spoke up.

"Do you still love her?" Beca just nodded softly. "What happened earlier today?"

_6 Hours Earlier..._

"Chloe?"

Beca knocked softly on the door, no answer coming through it. She knocked a little harder.

"If I don't answer on the first knock, what makes you think I'll answer at all, Beca?" Beca rocked back a step. What the hell?

"Um, what's your problem?" Beca asked as she pushed open the door. Chloe was sitting on the bed in one of the empty bedrooms upstairs, her face expressionless.

"Did I say come in?" Beca crossed her arms over her chest.

"I bought this house, I can do what I want," Beca was getting angry now. She couldn't think of anything she had done to make Chloe this upset, so why was the redhead acting this way. Chloe stood, grabbing her bag from the floor.

"Do you own the Best Western that I saw on the way here? I'll stay there." She started to stomp past Beca, the DJ grabbing onto her arm softly. Chloe tried to pull away but Beca held on.

"Chloe, what the hell? What did I do?" Beca's voice broke slightly, Chloe's anger suddenly slipping away at hearing Beca's desperation. Why was she even mad? Beca really didn't do anything wrong, so why was she so angry with the DJ?

"Chloe?" She could her the quiver in Beca's voice, knowing the younger girl was about to cry. "I just got you back, please don't leave again. Please tell me what I did wrong."

Chloe's heart shattered when she finally lifted her head and saw Beca's teary-eyed expression, her mind racing. She couldn't help it, her eyes slipped down for a moment. glancing at Beca's lips. She had hoped Beca didn't see it, but of course she did, her eyes going wide. Chloe gave in, sliding one hand behind Beca's neck to pull her in for a kiss, their lips meeting. For a moment Beca didn't kiss Chloe back, the shock of Chloe kissing her making her freeze, but she quickly shook it off, her arms wrapping around Chloe's hips to pull her closer. Chloe moaned softly as their lips moved together, her other hand coming up to slide into Beca's hair.

Beca had never had a kiss like this. It felt like she was on fire and drowning in a frozen lake all at once. Chloe certainly knew how to kiss. She sighed as Chloe traced her lip with her tongue, silently asking for entrance, which Beca happily granted. A loud bang from downstairs made them pull their lips apart quickly, what sounded like Fat Amy apologizing floated up the stairs. Chloe stared into Beca's eyes, searching for anything to tell her that this was a mistake, but found nothing. Beca started to smile, Chloe mimicking the giant smile that eventually settled on Beca's face.

"Where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining," Beca winked. Chloe could feel her cheeks starting to burn, noting in her head how much Beca had changed from the shy girl she used to be to the flirtatious girl in front of her. She wiggled out of Beca's arms that were still holding her, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Uh, I don't know? I mean I've been wanting to do that for a while, I guess now was the best time?" Chloe said sheepishly. Beca just laughed.

"So, why was now the best time? I've wanted to do that since like.. sophomore year." Beca confessed.

"I got a little.. jealous? Of Lauren?" Beca stared at Chloe for a second before she laughed loudly.

"Why? Chlo we're just friends."

"Didn't look like just friends," Chloe mumbled. Beca strode forward, holding onto one of Chloe's hands.

"I understand how that might've looked but I promise you, Lauren and I are just friends. I kept telling her to knock off that kissing shit, it made me uncomfortable. We used to.. be close in high school, I guess."

"Yeah, I see that."

"Chloe," Beca sighed. "Listen, I promise you, Lauren and I, will never ever be together ever again. I'll tell her to knock off all the excess touching and stuff. Makes me kind of uncomfortable anyway." Chloe nodded.

"Thank you." Beca smiled at her, leaning in for another kiss. Another loud bang came from downstairs and Beca pulled away, sighing.

"I gotta go check on whatever Amy broke. Can we talk about this later?" Chloe nodded with a smile. Beca kissed her one more time before quickly jogging downstairs. Chloe waited until she didn't hear Beca on the stairs anymore before she let out a little squeak and did a dance. She had kissed Beca! And Beca had kissed her back! She collected herself and started downstairs, her smile not falling from her face. The living room was chaos, Amy had knocked over quite a few paintings, one of them sporting a huge hole in the middle. Stacie was trying to calm the Australian down, who was yelling angrily at Emily. Emily was cowering behind Aubrey and Flo, Beca's mom was sitting quietly on the couch, just watching with the rest of the Bellas.

"What the hell is going on?" Chloe asked. Lilly was beside her suddenly.

"Emily ate the last cookie on the plate and Amy got crazy. I can sedate her with a horse tranquilizer." Chloe wished she didn't speak as loud as she does now.

"No, that's okay. They'll settle it. Where's Beca?" Lilly nodded at the kitchen door. Chloe walked over to the door, earing something fall on the floor.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen, a small smile on her lips at seeing Beca scooping cookies off of a tray with a spatula. Her smile dropped when Lauren came out of nowhere and smacked the spatula out of her hand.

"Lou, what the he-"

Lauren started to attach her lips to Beca's, but she didn't stay to see it. She ran out of the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. She could hear Beca calling her name but she ignored it and kept climbing the stairs. The sound of her sobs filled the room only for a moment before Beca burst into the room.

"Chloe, I can explain I swear. I didn't kiss her. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away." Beca's face was pleading, but Chloe couldn't believe her. She had seen Beca lean into the kiss, right?

"That kiss was a bad idea anyway. I don't think we should continue this." Chloe suddenly said. Beca's expression fell even more.

"Come on, Chlo. I told you I don't want her. I want-"

"Want what, Beca? You want me? We don't even know where this is gonna go!" Chloe was getting upset. Beca and her didn't have anything. They shared one kiss and that was it. Why was Beca pushing this so hard?

"Chloe, I lo-"

"No, Beca. Please get out."

"Chlo?" Beca was crying now, her cheeks wet with tears. Chloe just stared at the ceiling, and after a few moments Beca left. They didn't speak for the rest of the night, eventually both accepting the invitation to go a club later that night. They couldn't see Beca's grandmother for another few days while she recovered from her surgery so they settles on a club downtown and all piled into two Ubers.

_Present_

"And that's why I'm drinking away my existence." Beca said, spilling a few drops of vodka on her shirt as she finished off her ninth drink. Stacie stared at the redhead dancing in the crowd.

"Beca, what the hell? Why did Chloe do that to you?" Beca shrugged. "I'm about to find out, fuck that." Stacie started to walk away but Beca, who was still leaning against the brunette, started to fall over. She quickly caught the DJ, holding her upright. "Or not, let's get you home."

Stacie sat Beca on one of the bar chairs, quickly running to Aubrey to let her know she was bringing Beca home. She called an Uber, bringing Beca outside to wait for it and get her some fresh air. As the Uber pulled up, the door to the club crashed open, a couple giggling as they walked out, hanging all over each other. Stacie recognized the drunk, giggling girl, trying to quickly get Beca into the Uber without her seeing, but unfortunately Chloe saw Stacie, waving drunkenly and walking over to the Uber with her boy toy.

"Stace, what are you-" Chloe sobered quickly when her eyes connected with Beca's, both girls freezing.

"Hey, I'm Brad." The guy next to Chloe suddenly spoke up, making Beca laugh loudly.

"Don't bring that back to my mom's house, Chloe. Take it somewhere else." Beca climbed into the Uber, pulling Stacie inside and slamming the door loudly. Chloe stood on the curb, her eyes misting as she watched the Uber drive away.


	16. questions

hi guys! so, i've written two different chapters for this next one. one is a happy ending, end of story, and another is literally so much angst it hurts, and the story continues. so it's up to you guys which one you'd rather. i can finish this story happily and start another story with the insane angst or i can keep this one going. let me know in the reviews what you guys think! 3


	17. l-o-v-e

**hi guys! here is the last chapter of this story! i'm sorry it took me so long to update, life has been crazy with all this pandemic shit, but I hope you're all well and doung great! I went with happy ending on this, because I felt like we needed this right now. A little happiness never hurt no one, right? anyways, if you're interested in the angst, keep an eye out, I will be starting a new fic that will be angsty, because I just really need to get my frustrations at life out and writing is my favorite way to do so. I hope you enjoy this happy happy ending, and thank you for reading!**

Chloe woke the next morning feeling awful. She was still in the clothes she wore to the club last night, her hair disheveled, eyes swollen from crying. A knock on the door made her sit up.

"Come in," she called softly.

"Hey, Chlo, you okay?" Aubrey asked as she stuck her head in the doorway. Chloe shrugged.

"Not really. I fucked up, Bree." Aubrey nodded and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, you did." They were silent for a moment before Aubrey spoke up again. "So, what are you gonna do to fix it?" Chloe shook her head.

"I don't think I can fix it, Bree. I just keep hurting her."

"When Beca left, that wasn't your fault. That was Beca, being stubborn as hell. She hurt you, Chloe." Aubrey paused. "But right now? Yeah, this one is your fault." Chloe looked down at her hands.

"But, I don't want to continue to hurt her. I'm scared, Bree."

"Jesus, this is ridiculous."

"Bree-"

"No." Chloe looked up at the anger in Aubrey's voice. "Listen to me. I have never seen two people so god damn stubborn! Just get over yourselves and be together. Beca clearly loves you. You clearly love her. So what the hell is the problem?" Chloe opened her mouth to answer but Aubrey held up a hand.

"I'm not done. What the hell is so hard about you two being together? No, seriously, what is it?" Aubrey didn't wait for an answer. "Is it that girl, Lauren? That girl is just so.." Aubrey started pacing, "just so...so fucking annoying!" Chloe gasped.

"I didn't mean to curse but oh my aca-god! That girl is a straight up bitch!" Chloe nodded. "Come on, Chloe. You love that little munchkin, for some reason I'll never understand," she mumbled, "but you do. You love her. Go get your girl, Chloe."

"You're right, Bree." Chloe jumped up. "I'm gonna go get my girl." She marched over to the door and flung it open, when suddenly the door slammed closed.

"Maybe first," Aubrey stood in front of her and guestered down at her wrinkled clothes from last night, "a shower?"

"Okay, girls. I know this is so last minute, but I need everyone's help today. Does anyone know where Stacie is?" Chloe asked the group of Bellas gathered in front of her. After her shower, Chloe had called a mandatory Beca-less meeting in her room, that she made sure to tell each girl to keep quiet about.

"She's with Shawshank. They went to see her Granny in the hospital. Left before we were all awake." Amy answered from the back of the group.

"Oh, well, uh, we can fill her in when they get back."

"I'll text Stacie." Aubrey said. Chloe nodded and smiled at her.

"So, what are we doing, Chloe? Why couldn't we tell Beca?" Emily asked.

"Well, Aubrey has recently helped me realize how...insanely in love with Beca I am, and I wanted to ask if you guys would help me to tell her?" The Bellas were silent for a moment before they cheered loudly, all of them rushing forward to group hug Chloe.

"We're so happy for you, ginger! You do have a soul after all!" Amy shouted.

"Alright, alright. Let's get to work." Chloe said.

"Thank you for coming with me, Stace. I really didn't wanna be alone today." Stacie wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked back up to the stairs to Beca's mom's house.

"No problem, B. But you know you're not alone right? You have all of the Bellas. Any one of the girls would've gone with you today. Hell, all of them would've." Beca chuckled softly.

"I know. I don't know why I say stuff like that all the time. You guys are my family. I guess sometimes I just prefer to push everyone away when one small thing doesn't go right." Stacie nodded.

"I understand that. But you can't always push away your family, B. Especially not this one. These girls would die for you."

"And I would die for them. I love you guys." Stacie pulled her into a hug once they reached the door.

"They know that, Bec." Beca hugged Stacie back tightly before the taller girl pulled back. "And right now, someone needs to show you that they love you too."

"What?" Beca asked.

"Listen to me. I know that you and Chloe's path to love hasn't been an easy one, definitely fucking buckle up cause this path is bumpy as hell, but," Stacie smiled, "it's the only one I know that's worth it more than anything else in this world." Stacie pulled her in for another quick hug before she turned Beca to face the door.

"Promise me something. Don't run?" Stacie didn't wait for an answer. She reached in front of Beca and knocked on the door before quickly running down the stairs and out of sight around the house. The door opened slowly to reveal the Bellas, all standing on the staircase, harmonizing softly. Candles covered every surface in the entryway, rose petals scattered along the floor, leading to the hallway where Chloe stood just in view, a single red rose in her hand.

"Chloe?" She watched the redhead smile softly and she took a few steps forward at the same time as Chloe did. "What's all this?"

"I needed to apologize. Among other things." Chloe giggled, bringing a smile to Beca's face.

"Where's my mom and everyone else?"

"Out."

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Chloe smiled and nodded over at the Bellas. They started to sing a slow, soft song, making Beca's smile widen.

"Is this a slowed down version of Just The Way You Are?" Chloe nodded and took another step towards Beca.

"Learned from the best."

"I'm impressed." Another step closer.

"I knew you would be." She took a deep breath and smiled shyly at Beca. "I need to tell you some things, and I need to get it all out, so can you wait until I'm done to say anything?" Beca nodded. She took another deep breath.

"I get nervous. Around you. All the time." Chloe started. "You make me so incredibly nervous. You're so talented and amazing and beautiful, and you make my stomach swim with so many butterflies that I'm surprised I haven't burst into a million of them yet." Beca laughed softly.

"Everything you do, amazes me, Beca." She took another step closer. "You turn beautiful songs into something even more beautiful. You write and create the most amazings songs I have ever heard. The beats and melodies and lyrics you create are just mind-blowing in the most incredible way. And it makes me nervous." She took the final step into Beca's space, reaching her hand out to run her thumb across Beca's cheek. Beca could see tears shimmering gently on Chloe's cheeks.

"You are so beautiful. God, so incredibly gorgeous. Ever since that day at the activities fair I knew something about you was pulling me in. I always thought it was just because I wanted to be your friend. I thought I just wanted to pull that beautiful girl out of her shell and make her be my best friend. All that time in college, I wanted to be near you. I had to be near you. Your smell, your laugh, your voice, your mind, your talent, it all drew me in. And it wasn't until you were gone, until you left that I realized why. I was so incredibly head over heels in love with you that I made myself believe that the love I felt was just me being..me. Being Chloe. Being too much. I had spent so much time as your best friend that I never realized how badly I didn't want to fuck up the friendship I had built with you, and I subconsciously pushed all that to the back of my mind. God, it wasn't until you were gone, Beca, that I realized that you were made for me."

"Chlo.." Beca said softly, tears in her eyes. Chloe brought up her other hand, placing it on Beca's other cheek.

"You were made for me, Beca. I have spent so long, fighting myself, fighting how I felt for you. I have spent so long making myself believe that you would just run from me, when I knew that you would never do that.I can't believe I ever thought that you would do anything like that. I'm sorry, Beca. I am so sorry, that it took me this long to realize exactly how much you mean to me. And I am so sorry that I broke your heart, so many times. But I promise you, I will never ever hurt you again. I will spend my entire life, proving to you that you mean so much to me. Please give me that chance."

Beca pulled Chloe in by her waist, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The Bellas cheered in the background but neither girl paid any attention. Beca could feel Chloe's tears falling onto her shirt but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms tighter around Chloe, pulling their bodies impossibly closer, smiling softly as Chloe kissed her back with just as much passion. They pulled away after a moment, the need for oxygen becoming too much. Beca looked around, realizing the Bellas had left them alone.

"Guess we were taking too long," Beca laughed.

"Totes worth it." Chloe smiled at the DJ. She reached forward, brushing a lock of red hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Totes," Beca replied, leaning back in to kiss Chloe softly.

Two years later….

Beca smoothed down the front of her already perfectly smooth white dress. She took a deep breath and quickly wiped at the tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, no crying. Not yet." Stacie walked up behind her, smiling at her in the mirror. "I'm so happy for you, Bec." Beca smiled back.

"Thank you, Stace. I really appreciate everything."

"Of course, B. Of course." They were silent for a moment before a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"You ready?" Beca nodded.

"I've been ready since freshman year of college, Stace. Let's smash this."

Beca smiled at all of her friends and family that sat in front of her. Her dad had cried when he walked her down the aisle, making her start to cry softly too. He had kissed her cheek and told her how proud of her he was, and she had almost broke down right there. Thinking about it again was starting to bring tears to her eyes but suddenly music started playing and everyone stood to watch the aisle. Beca could feel her eyes already watering but she sniffed softly and watched as Chloe stepped into view. Her long white dress was beautiful, her hair coiled into the perfect waves that they always were. Their eyes met as soon as Chloe stepped fully into view, both of them immediately smiling brightly. Beca could feel the tears now streaking down her cheeks but she really didn't care. Her gorgeous soon-to-be wife was walking slowly down the aisle, her arm wrapped around her father's. Chloe's dad stopped them at the alter, giving Chloe then Beca a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before he sat down next to Chloe's mom. Beca took Chloe's hand in hers, feeling the redhead tighten her grip on her hand.

"You look so gorgeous, Chlo." Chloe smiled softly at her before they turned to the officiant.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Rebeca Marie Mitchell and Chloe Ann Beale. Their love is one that we can all learn from. A love, filled with joy, with passion, with life. These two women have showed us all what it really means to love someone with all that you have. The couple has written their own vows. Chloe, if you would like to start." Chloe smiled at Beca.

"Bec, since the day I met you, my life has changed in every way possible. I have never known love, like I know it with you. Every day you show me what it's like to be with your soulmate, and I will never take that for granted. I love how badass you are, how unafraid you are to defend me at any given moment. I love how funny you are, how you're secretly the biggest goofball I know, and how you never fail to make me laugh. I love how much you love me, and how sweet you are, in public and in private, I love when I fall asleep on the couch you kiss my forehead and cover me with a blanket and whisper in my ear how much you love me. Sometimes I wish I could put into words how much you mean to me. I love you with everything I have and more." Beca smiled through her tears at Chloe.

"Chlo. You are...everything to me. You are every song, every melody, every beat I hear. Everything that I am, is for you. Everything that I do, is for you. I see your eyes in the bright blue sky, I hear your laugh in my sweetest dreams. I see your smile, everywhere. Chloe, you are the foundation to everything I have ever done and ever will do. You are my muse, my motivation, and everything in between. I hope you know how much I love you. And if not, I will make it my mission to prove to you every day that you were made for me." She winked as Chloe giggled. "Someone once told me that our love was worth it, more than anything else in this world. And I have never heard anything more true than that. I love you, Chloe."

"If we could have the rings please." Stacie leaned in and handed them their rings. "Chloe, do you take Beca to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Chloe beamed.

"I do." She slipped Beca's ring onto her finger.

"And Beca, do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yeah, I do." Beca slipped Chloe's ring onto her finger, bringing her hand up to mouth to kiss her ring finger softly as Chloe giggled.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Beca pulled Chloe in by the waist as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss that made them both smile. Their friends and family all stood, cheering loudly at the couple.

"Worth it?" Chloe asked her as they pulled apart a inch.

"Totes," Beca smiled.


End file.
